What You Did
by Aren Elsa
Summary: "What you wanted was your sisters, what you did was make a disastrous mistake; So I warn you, make her beg, and you will never get your happy ending" With those words ringing sharply in Ingrid ears; Elsa comes into her snow lair and begs for the ribbon on her wrist to come off; Ingrid lies and gives Elsa three days to find someone with equal power; Elsa instead makes war
1. Chapter 1

**What You Did**

**A Once Upon a Time WHAT IF Tale**

**Part 1**

_**Storybrooke**_

_**One Week after the events of Smash the Mirror**_

_"When you wake up, follow this map. The man at the destination will help you"_

Elsa couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw, and felt her aunts icey power hit her in the chest, waking her up each time in a cold sweat. After the tenth time of waking up, well past midnight, Elsa grumbled to herself and clawed at the ribbon on her left wrist. But as she pulled on it, it just made it tighter. Stifling a cry of pain, Elsa gave up. She wanted to sleep damnit all! She cast a glance over to the other bed, Emma slept like a rock. At least the ribbons weren't glowing anymore. That was when they hurt the most.

Elsa shed a tear, unable to conjure up even a single snowflake to pass the time. Every time she tried it hurt. And twice her hand bled when she forced herself to make even so much as a gentle flurry. David, the only one up at the time, who was feeding the infant, Neal, had advised to try to sleep instead. Elsa had tried to take that advice. But every time she went into a deep sleep, she woke up with a jolt, her hand clutching her chest.

Finally, out of pure exuastion after a week of endless torment. Elsa had finally drifted into a mercifully dreamless sleep...

Or not.

**Within the dream**

**Arendelle: Elsa's Coronation day**

**Dawn 1 June 1980**

_Snapping her eyes open she stared at what she saw. Arendelle in all its splendor. It was beautiful, alive and clean. All of it. Elsa was confused, seemingly lost. Wait, she recognised this day, the coronation day, her coronation day! No! Not this, anything but this! She thought in horror. But she was thankful that when someone passed her, they walked... through her. She stared confused at first, and then chose to follow. Passing a strange black horseless carriage, a pickup truck, Emma had called it the first time she had ever seen one. It was freakishly huge._

_A voice spoke up. "You can keep walking, and then get locked in with that thing on your arm. Or you can go to a proper man for help."_

_Elsa halted and looked around, who spoke ? "Two steps to your right, and turn to your left and go up the stairs past the window." the male voice said, he sounded advisible, so Elsa did just that. Stepping lightly up the stairs and through the open doorwall window._

_She stepped into a nicely lit room, with two large red chairs. A man sat at one of the two chairs. Elsa stared breifly at him as the window sung shut behind her "Ah, finally good to meet you in person... sort of at least... your highness. I advise that you sit down before you fall down. You look a complete wreck." The young looking dark haired man wore his dark black hair long and loose. He was handsome. Slender and tall when he stood and aided her to the other chair. Once more taking his seat across from her._

_After a moment of sipping wonderfully warm tea Elsa asked him "Do I know you ?"_

_"No, you do not, not yet, but I know you, Elsa, You, The Queen of Arendelle. The Daughter of Idun, the daughter of Ingrid the Second, the daughter of Jennifer, the daughter of Amber the second, the daughter of Arelle the first, the daughter of Queen Marissa." The man said, Elsa stared at him, he knew her linage ? Wait, Ingrid the second ? Wasn't Ingrid her aunt ?_

_"I know what you are thinking. Ingrid the Second, your grandmother. The first snow queen; she lied to you about being your aunt, she is not even related to you by blood as she had no children of her own but adopted her sisters daughter as her own when her sister seemingly disappeared under mystrious circumstances. Which thanks to that thing on your arm there, lets you remember about."_

_Elsa tried not to think about the ribbon on her wrist, it was the cause of her suffering that night. That last entire week, she was indeed a complete wreck. She wanted to be rid of it. Rid of her lying bitch of an aunt. She wanted to be with Anna. She wanted to be free, and home in Arendelle!_

_"Relax your highness I think I can help you." The man produced a piece of paper from his "When you wake up. I'm pretty sure I found some more of that tracking potion you used to find your friend. There's still plenty of it left for what you seek. Use a little of it on this map. Follow it; and the man at the destination can help you."_

_Elsa took the map, it was confusing, but OK. "How do I know I can trust your word ?" She asked, getting right to the point._

_"Simple, you want your happy ending do you not ? You want to be free, with your sister, home in Arendelle as if Ingrid never exisited, am I right ?" The young man said, the brilliant golden eyes stared back at her. She nodded slowly. "Of course I am right, you see; your lying bitch of a bitch of an aunty wants your power, and that of Emma Swan, to power a spell. Shattered Sight." Elsas eyes went wide. The young man continued "Originally she used it on your sister, Anna. I know this because it is in the storybook, but not the book you are familiar with." She had seen a storybook at Davids apartment; which struck her as confusing in many ways as she saw herself, as a child in it. Her and anna plotting something together, and then, nothing. Ever page after that was of her in Storybrooke._

_And that book scared her._

_"What do you mean ? Not that book ? I saw everything in there, up to when Anna and I were in the Arendelle Dungeons, everything else was all;... me... in... Storybrooke..." Elsa trailed off confused, then looked at the man. "How is it not that book ?"_

_"Because in that book, you never exsisted. This is the book you seek." He tapped a cover of something, Elsa was unable to make out the words as they were in a langauge she never understood before, nor had she seen it in her life. "This book, contains everything, your history, the recording of your birth, your mothers pain while she carried you. Everything about you and your sister is in this book. Including your happy endings. Your sisters wedding, your ultimate dream."_

_Elsa stared at the cover, trying to translate the words, finally giving up she asked "What must I do ?" His words of her ultimate dream. Did he mean wanting wings ? Wings of beautiful ice ? Or to be completely free ?_

_"Well first there are a few things you need to do. The first one is to wake up, when you do that you need to eat. So do both of those as soon as you waken. Don't worry, your mind is calm now thanks to my... intrusion for this meeting, and it will let you eat. Then, as soon as you have eaten, use the tracking potion on the map and follow it. When you get to the destination, ask for a woman named Tiri, or a man named... Kai."_

_At the name of Kai Elsa jerked her gaze from the map to the young man. How did he knew her butler ? The only man she trusted with her life aside from Anna ? But it was mention of the woman, Tiri, that made her wonder aloud "Tiri ? She's here ? In Storybrooke ?" Elsa asked quickly._

_The young man just looked at her. A soft smile on his face as he said softly. "You'd be surprised how many he took in under his wing when you disappeared." He stood up and pointed to a seemingly normal Arendelle door. "When you go through that door, you will wake up from a peaceful sleep, the map will be next to your bed along with the tracking potion. After you have eaten breakfast use the potion on the map and follow it, and all will be explained at your destination. Oh, and don't worry about Ingrid, I will handle her while you sleep." The young man smiled and bowed deeply, "Sleep well, Your Highness" With that, he disappeared as if he had never been there._

_Elsa stood up shakily from her chair, which also disappeared as she stepped closer to the seemingly normal door. She reached it and pulled it open, seeing nothing but blackness beyond. Steeling herself for the worst she stepped into the blackness and the door slammed shut behind her_

**Storybrooke**

**The wakeful world**

Elsa felt a hand shaking here "Elsa, Elsa wake up!" It was Emma. Elsa slept like a rock, for once she was able to sleep in peace. Her hand was still a little caked with dried blood, which was not present in the dream. "Are you OK ?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why ?" Elsa replied, she felt oddly well rested, as if she had been up too late the night before and slept in. "What's wrong ?" Thankfully the ribbons were not yet glowing, it hurt when they did. At that moment Elsa hoped the man she met in her dream was right, don't worry of the snow queen. Eat something, then...

Elsa sat up and swung her feet off the bed. The wood floor felt warm under her barefeet. Her eyes snapped to the nightstand, on it were two items that were not there the night before. A blue vial, and a folded roadmap.

"Nothing's wrong persei, only that its nearly noon; you were up pretty late last night David said." Emma replied, "I was thinking to wake you up now rather than let you sleep the day away." She saw Elsa eyeing the nightstand "What is it ?" Emma asked.

Elsa picked up the roadmap and vial. "I think I found some help to get rid of my nightmares this past week." It was then her stomach rumbled quite loudly, Emma raised an eyebrow. "I'm starving." Elsa said at last. And she was. Emma smiled and led her to the kitchen as Elsa picked up the map and vial.

Nearly an hour later {and nearly a dozen eggs and half a bag of bacon later} Elsa was feeling well fed. And then Elsa took the vial and picked up the map. "Last night after I finally fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep. I met a man, somehow, It was back when I was about to get crowned as queen." Elsa started to explain meeting up with the darkhaired young man.

Emma nodded. "Yeah you explained how things went sour and you froze the kingdom for ten days."

Elsa nodded and continued. "Well, I was walking towards the castle gates when a voice spoke up telling me that with this on my arm I could keep going into castle gates and get locked in a nightmare. Which is what it could have become had I not followed the voice's directions." Elsa then explained the young man; and the map, the book, everything she could rememeber before being told that just by opening the one normal looking door she'd wakeup from a peaceful sleep. She held up the map and vial. "He said to use this once I've eaten something. He said to follow the map to the destination and look for a man named Kai, my old butler, or a woman named Tiri; an old friend of mine I met shortly after making my ice palace."

Elsa smiled when she remembered Tiri. "Of course, when I brought her back to Arendelle with me, everyone was scared of her, she's an Ice Wraith. A wonderful person." Elsa said. She then described her. "She stands a bit taller than myself, me being barefoot a the time at least. White hair, white eyes. Dresses mostly in silver or crystal blue."

"Wait, did you say white hair and white eyes ?" Emma asked, just thinknig that made her briefly remember a young woman appearing about twenty arriving at her front door. And when Ingrid showed up at the door the white haired woman and her had a few words. Well more than a few at least.

Elsa nodded at the question. "I did, yes. Why ?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Sixteen years ago a young woman with white hair and white eyes came to my foster mothers door, I was Ingrids foster child a the time. Ingrid and the young woman had words outside. It was a rather chilly rainy day if I recall correctly on it. After about five minutes of screaming between the two women I heard the front door slam after the other woman said something about 'You're not her. You'll never be her!' It was within the hour that the rain turned into heavy snow and the power went out."

"Most likely Tiri's doing I think. If it was sixteen years ago though. I must have been in the urn a very long time." Elsa said sadly. "Tiri would be three hundred, maybe four hundred years old by now."

"If that is how old she is, she does NOT look it whatsoever." Emma said as she opened the roadmap. There was a few pictures inside. One of a portly fellow dressed in Arendlle finery, the other a woman, almost a ghostly creature in fact. "When she came to my place when I was staying with Ingrid as her foster child, she actually looked a lot like you, only, taller and with white hair an white eyes., dressed in silver. Ingrid was actually scared of her." She held out the picture to Elsa.

Elsa stared at the brilliant white eyes of the Ice Wraith. She could just barely make out the outline of Tiris thin gaunt yet stronger than spidersilk body. She shed a tear. She missed the ice wraith so much. The ghostly creature had taught her in her ice palace how to make stuff out of ice and snow when needed, on a whim, or even dispell it completely. In fact, Tiri, being a naturally born ice creature, not created. Had even greater magic over Ingrid. Elsa was sure of it!

But the young man. He said that all would be explained. So Elsa said "Come on, lets get going, Soon as we get out onto the streets, we can use this to find the guy. He said he would explain everything when we got there. So lets go." Elsa stood and her wrist ached slightly where the ribbon was as it had gotten caught on the countertop. At least it didn't glow.

Emma smiled and held up her keys. "Ready when you are" She said, Elsa smiled, it was time to go.

**Western Storybrooke**

**1PM**

Emma pulled to a halt at a light, the windows on her yellow bug were closed, she parked the car. Turning to Elsa she said. "Go for it." meaning to use the tracking potion on the roadmap.

Elsa unfolded the roadmap on her lap and then opened the pale blue vial. One drop was all it took. The droplet moved across the roadmap carefully, first circling where they were. And then trailing a line towards the north in bright blue."Emma, that way. Lets go." Elsa said, pointing in the directl the map said to go, to their left. Towards the north.

Emma put the car in gear and the little car took off. With Elsa giving directions at every turn needed they soon pulled up to a driveway. The map directed them onto it. It was a long and winding driveway. And very briefly their ribbons glowed brightly before suddenly dimming as Emma pulled onto the long elegant paved driveway.

**Ingrid's Ice Cave**

**130 PM**

Ingrid was about to cast the spell once again, so far only scant groups were fighting with each other. She wanted the town to hate itself. So why was it taking so long ? She lifted her left hand and started to charge the power. And then suddenly, as she thrust her hand forwards, her ribbon ceased its brilliant glow.

What the hell ? Ingrid swore and tried again to charge the ribbon, to take the power from her two sisters. Emma and Elsa were powerful women, their power combined with hers allowed her to do anything she wanted when she wanted. But now, she felt powerless. Weaker.

"Afternoon dearie" Said a voice. Ingrid twriled around. "I see you're figuring out some problems with your power. I warneed you not to over esitmate your power. And yet, here you are. Ready to charge it up again. And yet, here you are and you can't do a thing can you ?" Mr Gold smiled at her.

"You ignorant fool! How dare you come into my home uninvited!" Ingrid hissed. She raised a hand to throw ice at him.

Mr Gold smiled and raised a hand "Relax, I am merely here to tell you that something is going on beyond both our control. We can work together on this, or we can go our seprate ways. Numbers normally work better when as a team instead of alone."

"What is in it for you ?" Ingrid growled angrly, lowering her hand.

"At this moment one thing, my wife." Mr Gold replied "Spare her the spell of Shattered Sight, and that is all I ask. After all, with those ribbons, you are already sparing Miss Swan and her friend are you not"

"What do you care. Fine, your wife I will spare, we will work together. But on my terms. Now get out!" Ingrid said.

Mr Gold smiled and stepped closer, "Good, since we're working together I will inform you of what the trouble is. He is called the Sorcerer. Nobody knows who he is, or what he looks like. Regina has him confused with the writer of the Storybook. Whom she is looking for for her happy ending. Have you found yours yet ?"

"What do you care, you have your wife. I have my sisters." Ingrid replied

"judging by the way your ribbon faded from brightly glowing yellow to its normal pale yellow without a gloow that tells me something occurred between you and your... sisrers." Mr Gold replied "Do not say I did not warn you. Miss Swan is a smart woman, and Queen Elsa is equally smart and strong."

"They embraced their powers, they are my sisters." Ingrid rerplied haughtiingly

"Are you sure of that ? It seems they have gone over the boundry of Storybrooke. Out of your reach for the time being it seems. Unless magic, powerful magic; is blocking them from you. Which I personally think is possible, but where I have yet to find out." Gold replied. Ingrid just grunted, Gold smiled, this was just getting better and better.

**North Storybrooke**

**Just off the town line**

**2PM**

Emma pulled up the winding beautifully crafted drive and parked the car next to the largest black pickuptruck she had ever seen. Apparently whoever lived there knew how to travel in style. She saw no keyholes on the driver nor passenger side door of the large truck. So she assumed something was either keyless entry, or otherwise.

Parking the car she shut the motor off and stepped out, Elsa stepped out of the other side. Both looked around, the flowers Elsa recognised a few of them, Crous. Her family crest used that same flower. Hell, her own crest used that flower! Elsa then saw the truck. She had seen it once before, in the dream! She stepped closer to it, it felt real enough.

"Admiring the paint job are we ?" Said a slightly sleepy sounding voice. Elsa and Emma turned as one and saw the owner of the voice ambling into view. With the snow down in storybrooke and Emma in a thick jacket, and Elsa in just her dress and gossomar frost cape. This man shocked them both by his appearance alone.

He was half naked.

From the waist down he wore black fleece pants of a sort, and also had a belt on, filled with all sorts of tools, tools that Elsa did not want to try to think about other then removing her ribbon. But from the waist up, he was naked, not even a tanktop. The two women could see the muscles ripple over his strong frame. But what hooked Elsas attention was his eyes.

They were brilliant gold.

The man took a closer look at Elsa and Emma. Looking first to Emma, and then focusing on Elsa carefully he said calmly, yet slightly confused. "Say, do I know you from somewhere ?" Elsa held up the map, as she did so the ribbon on her wrist came into his view. The young man's golden eyes brightened visibly. He pointed at the ribbon. "You have the ribbon on your left wrist." He said, more of a statement than a question. When both women before him nodded and Emma showed him hers, he motioned to his house front door. "Both of you, inside the manor, now. No questions, go." He turned towards something not far away in the front garden.

Elsa did as the man told her but she halted when she heard him call out a name, she turned and stared at the creature in the front garden. It was Tiri; flitting among the flowers. "Tiri, go with them, keep them safe, inform Kai we have some guests and have warm tea ready for them." The man said, Tiri looked about to retort at the man before he said "No, They got the ribbons. When I thought we were through of the damned things!" The icewraith rolled her white eyes and flittered towards the manor. Apparently whispering something to the man again as he swore "I gotta get the godamned mail Tiri, you keep watch over these two. Go!"

Two seconds later and Emma and Elsa found themselves inside the Manor that belonged to a very important person.

**Outside the Storybrooke boundry line**

**The Sorcerer's Manor House**

**215 PM**

Elsa stared, she had never seen a house so well designed before. It reminded her of that one room as she moved through the front entry area. The door closed behind her and she turned. As did Emma, who did a full threesixty trying to take it all in. Elsa however stared at the white haired ghostly creature at the front door. She said one name. "Tiri ?"

For a long moment Tiri had no idea that Elsa spoke. Finally it dawned on her that her ancient friend was there and the icewraith replied just as confused, "Queen Elsa ?" The icewraith stepped forwards. Emma saw frosty footsteps appearing on the wood floor that quickly faded as Tiri formed into her full manifestation. The two women, Ice Queen and Icewraith hugged tightly. Emma stared, they looked so much alike! Elsa though, Emma could see she was overjoyed to be reunited with the beaytiful white haired woman.

It was then they were all three aware of another man arriving; the portly fellow introduced himself, or rather started to before seeing Elsa and bowing immediately "My Queen, it has been so long, I was worried you were lost for ever." He said "Please forgive your servant, I have been lax in my duty to you and your sister."

Elsa scampered over to Kai and pulled the man to his feet. "Get up. I'm glad your alive and safe here. Tiri too. I see you kept well fed" Elsa had a impish look to her eyes. Something that betrayed a major joke had just occurred.

Kai did not even blush, with a flurish he offered his arm to Elsa and escorted her into the drawing room. Elsa allowed him to seat here at a large dining table. Tiri sat across from her, her eyes studying her old friend. Something was wrong. "Elsa, what is it ? You are not your usual self."

"Nothing really different aside from we can't use our powers because of the snow queen." Elsa was not speaking, Emma was, Elsa couldn't bare to lift her sapphire blue gaze to her friend. She felt ashamed, violated, unable to use her magic on her own, someone elses toy so to speak. So she merely nodded.

Tiri snickered. "Goddamned snow queen." She said in english, though what she said in Norse was not exactly something that could be translated very easily due to the oversexual nature of the wording used by the icewraith, though Emma saw Elsa snap her gaze up to the icewraith, a shooked look on her face.

"That is my _grandmother_ you are referring to Tiri" Elsa replied in perfect Norse.

"My apologies. The fact that she has you under her spell, her damned ribbons prevent you from being who you truly are. I felt your power when you embraced it. You did not embrace the monster you could have become, you were brave from what Pabbie had told me. Brave to stand against Ingrid, and let yourelf be trapped."

"By Anna, yes. Ingrid wanted me to use my powers against Anna, to stop the opening of the urn. But I chose not to. I choice to trust my sister. I love Anna." Elsa replied The two were speaking in Norse still, which confused Emma greatly.

"Excuse me, english please thanks" Emma said, Elsa half smiled.

"The ribbon allowed me to remember everything that happened to me, Ingrid tricked my sister into trapping me inside the urn, Anna was frozen by Ingrid, but according to Grand Pabbie, still alive as she was not struck in the heart." Elsa replied. She translated for Tiri who continued speaking Norse. "Tiri went with Grand Pabbie into Arendelle, the kingdom is still frozen, locked forever in time until I return. Grand Pabbie was only able to thaw Anna and Kristoff and helped them to a chest where they could travel safely to the... land without magic ?"

Emma nodded, Tiri continued speaking in norse allowing Elsa to translate. As they were speaking the young man returned. Now he had on a black hoodie, black pants, and military grade boots that looked to be war surplus to begin with. He said nothing as Elsa translated for Tiri. "Tiri lost them near an island called... Burmuda... before finding a city called Miami. Where she met back up with Kai and his employer whom she refers to as Oaken."

"That is mostly correct. Though I do possess a sauna, my name is not Oaken, well at one point it may have been." The young man replied, Everyone turned to look at him as Tiri smiled, Elsa stood as the young man introduced himself to her. Dropping to one knee he took her right hand and kissed the back of it. "It is an honor to finally meet you face to face Your Majesty." He said, "My name is Jacapo, Dastan, dirty drunk, Richard, dork, Duke, Kevin. But most people within the Fairy Tale Land, call me The Sorcerer" His long black hair was once again in a loose braid. "You my Queen of Arendelle, may call me... Dastan. I am at your service." he motinoed them to retake their seats at the table, he sat at the head of the table.

He then asked Elsa and Emma to exaplain the last week as clearly as they could rememeber. When Elsa mentioned they had both embraced their powers and were celebrating with Emmas parents at the old manor house on the south side of town when the ribbons appeared on them and their powers stripped from them. Dastan smirked when Emma mentioned Mr Gold, known as Rumplestiltskin, had come to her father to warn them of what was to come. The Spell of Shattered Sight. And with her and Elsa helpless to defend against it.

Finally Dastan spoke. "Ingrid wanted her happy ending. Two sisters, both born with magic. She said she would wait for as long as it took. I had a fake seeress make a scroll for her. I am very glad she took it seriously. Because it will lead to her downfall." He said. He cast something of an apoligentic look to Elsa, "I am sorry My Queen, to have gotten you involved in this. But if you are willing to see it through to the end, I am with you the entire way."

Elsa thought for a moment. Finally she said "When this ribbon appeared on my wrist, I was unable to sleep for several nights, unable to eat even. Because of the nightmares." She explained that every time she closed her eyes into a deep sleep, the nightmare would replay. Ingrid blasting her in the chest with ice.

"Do you know why that nightmare happens ?" Dastan asked her, Elsa shook her head. He sighed, "I feared as much, let me see your ribbon." He held out a hand, Elsa moved her left wrist over for him to inspect it. "Just as I thought." Dastan grumbled. "You have your mothers mother, Helgas, ribbon. Hence the nightmares of being frozen and waking up clutching your chest, your heart hammering." He said, Elsa nodded, he had it exactly. Dastan turned to Emma, who shook her head, she had no nightmares. She just slept like a rock. "You have her mother's ribbon. Somehow Ingrid screwed things up on the ribbons. You see, Idun had the shortest ribbon. Helga, had the longest, Ingrid, the middle length ribbon."

Dastan then withdrew a book from his hoodie pocket. "Elsa, my queen, your happy ending was just beginning when you learned that Love Will Thaw. For two years you led Arendelle peacefully. Without worry. Without a care in the world. The perfect Queenship." Elsa nodded, a sad smile on her face as she remembered it all. "And then came your sisters wedding, you got curious. I understand that, most people do about the past. And you found your mothers journal" He could tell he hit a sharp nerve there.

"Do you really want to know why your parents went to Mysthaven ? Your mother, through Grand Pabbie, wanted to help you. He sent her to find a person who could teach you. Not strip you of your magic like my hat does. In fact, I want that hat back. When I get it I make you this promise right now. I will get my hat back from the Dark One. And when I do, All of Ingrids power and knowledge, will be transferred to you, the second I put the hat on my head where it belongs. You have my word."

"That's a pretty strong word there. Das." Emma said, leaning back in her chair, it was very comfortable. "Can we hold you to it ?"

"You are the savior Emma Swan. Daughter of true love. Both of you in fact. Elsa, if I may, please sit up straight, I wish to show you both something important." He placed a hand on Elsas chest and withdrew her heart. Elsa felt no pain, and yet both women stared at the ice blue still beating, yet crystal clear heart. "This heart, is born of true love. But it was also born with ice magic, which is a very powerful gift indeed. You embraced your magic, but did not embrace yourself the monster everyone of your kingdom once thought. In doing so it made you Ingrids prime choice. But she made a mistake. I had her sisters ready. You were not the third one, Elsa. You never were meant to even meet her." He gently let the frozen heart settle back in Elsa's chest where it belonged

For a long moment Elsa said nothing, a tear slid from her eyes, "How ? What can I do to be free of her ?" It was obvious that Elsa was in pain every night for the last week, unable to use her magic, unable to sleep, unable to eat. Unable to do anything whatsoever.

"What can you do indeed." Dastan said, he opened the book and let the pages flicker by. Setting a finger on a page he read what was written. "'And so it came to pass, that the Saviour and the Ice Queen, met in fair combat. But even when caught in the rakes of the Shattered Sight, their friendship could not be denied.'" He turned the page, and continued reading "'There was only one other person that had embraced their power for who they were. And they sought something just as important as the Saviour and the Ice Queen... A Happy Ending. But there was only one small problem. There were three ribbons. And one of them was on the wrong Queen. She was freed of the binding of the ribbons. But to get home. She needed one thing the Snow Queen could only give, and her sister, could only strike.'" He then removed a page from the book and showed them it. It was a hand drawn image of a sort. And it showed Elsa with Anna, stabbing a heart of blue ice.

Elsa gasped at sight of the image, Her and Anna. "Anna" She said, looking up to Dastan who smiled and nodded, his golden eyes shining brightly. Elsa looked closer at the image "What is she doing ?"

"Opening the door to your Happy Endings." Dastan replied, he took back the image and closed the book. "Emma Swan, You must head back to town and give Snow Queen a reason of why your ribbon suddenly ceased... its connection with her own. I will take Elsa with me to see Ingrid directly. Tiri, I want you to remain here. If Ingrid hears that you are in Storybrooke. There will be trouble."

"I understand" Replied Tiri, "I understand that you do not want me to face against Ingrid while she still has the ribbons active. Even with them I can take her on."

"At the expense of Elsa ? Your first friend ? No. Not until I speak with Ingrid first." Seeing the look Tiri was giving him Dastan smiled. "Alright, you can come, but I want you to remain with Elsa in the truck, Emma, you best get moving." Emma nodded and left. She could distract dairy queen as long as needed.

Five minutes to full dark and Elsa, Tiri and Dastan were in the huge black Ford F450 superduty pickup truck. Elsa saw that Dastan had no keys to start it like Emmas small yellow car. Dastan made a motion with his fingers and hands, and the trucks might engine rumbled to life like a dragon waking up.

Twenty minutes later and they pulled up outside Ingrids ice cavern. "I want you both to remain here. Tiri's magic will nullifiy your ribbon and make you invisible to Ingrids preceptions. I will speak with her first, and then come back here. Do not leave this truck, either of you for whatever reason. Do you understand me ?" Both Elsa and Tiri nodded, Tiri was visibly scared. But as he left Dastan locked the truck in such a manner only he could unlock it. Just to be safe

**Storybrooke woods**

**Ingrid's Ice Caverns**

**10 PM**

Ingrid was trying to figure out why she still had only two thirds of the power she needed. "Thirce damned fool! I should have never trusted that imp again!" She screamed. She tried again, still no good.

"I see your living conditions haven't improved much over the last thirty years." Dastan said out of the blue. Ingrid never saw him in her mirror. She twirled around to face him. "Aha! Even got the white wine. My favorite." Dastan took a seat on Ingrids loungechair as he snagged a bottle of wine and a glass. "Hmm, comfy. Hey, where's your servant girl I need some ice." Dastan said, clearly pulling her strings

"Who are you ?" Ingrid asked him, already scared of the man by the way he handled himself, and the fact that he was half naked. Only one man she knew who was half naked from the waist up. "Kevin. I should have known."

"Yes, you should have. You should have waited. My apprentice told you I'd help you no matter how long it took me. Well, it took me long enough. But you, well, you had to fuck things up really badly and ruin very carefully laid plans." Dastan replied. He downed the wine and tossed the glass, it shattered before it hit the ground. He stood back up and walked right up to Ingrid, nose to nose.

"What do you want from me ?" Ingrid asked him, not backing down in the slightest.

"It is not what I want from you, but what you wanted from me." Dastan replied smugly.

"What are you talking about ? I have the ribbons, I have my two sisters. I have my happy ending." Ingrid said.

Dastan laughed, his laugher echoed and broke and cracked ice all around them. "No, you wanted your happy ending didn't you ?" He said. When she did not answer, he continued speaking. "What you wanted, was your happy ending. But what you did. Was make a disastrous mistake. You were willing to wait as long as you had to. So now I am here to warn you, just this once." He said, as he walked slowly past her, he had his back to her and her to him. "Make her beg, and you will never get what you seek." Ingrid wondered what he meant as he started walking away she turned to speak to him but he was gone.

Make who beg ?

_Outside the icecavern_

Dastan reappeared in his seat within the truck, Elsa and Tiri had taken to chatting between themselves, well, Elsa was asking questions in Norse, and Tiri was answering everything she asked. Confirming lost memories, and even confirming that Anna was tricked into trapping her.. "Pabbie said that after thawing Anna and Kristoff, he checked her memories and saw that she was struck by Shattered Sight. To turn against you. He saw through her memories your bravery to the point of entrapment rather than harm your sister."

"Why do I not remember this ?" Elsa asked, even with the ribbon on she did not fully remember who put her in the urn, or why.

"Because Ingrid took your memories of those events." Dastan replied. "Hold still." He put a hand to her forehead, an in a sudden rush there was a skullsplitting headache that quickly went away, Elsa remembered everything. The spell, the getting trapped in the urn. All of it. She started to cry. Ingrid had done it all, all in the hopes of finding her perfect family.

After a minute of taking it all in, Elsa said softly. "Ingrid tricked Anna, tricked me. She wanted us to find the urn, wanted us to try and trap her. She wanted me to strike her with my ice. I refused."

"The love you have of and for your sister, superceeds that of what Ingrid wants from you. Which is merely your power. So." With a flick of his wrist, Dastan nullified the ribbon. "When you go in there, ask her if she can remove the ribbon. She has already made a dire mistake in trying to ruin your happy ending. Try and ruin hers. But do not rush it. Make it believeable"

Elsa nodded and stepped out of the truck. Even when out of the truck it was cold, but she did not feel the cold air no the heat. It just felt normal to her. iAct like nothing is wrong, and that you only want the ribbon removed./i Elsa told herself. With that thought she stepped into the ice cavern and soon found Ingrid pacing, clearly confused.

_Inside Ingrid's ice Cavern_

"Ingrid ?" Elsa called out softly. Her voice echoing on the ice.

Ingrid stopped her pacing, Elsa. Turning around she saw the young queen, her niece. No her granddaughter. "What are you doing here ?" She saw that Elsa looked rather frail, the half dead, yet, wide awake expression on her face, her eyes were bloodshot. What had occurred for that to happen ? "What happened to you ?"

"You happened." Elsa retorted. She raised her left arm, "When you put this on me, without my consent, I was not able to sleep for the last goddnamed week! Because of you I am a nervous wreck! You put this on me, you're tormenting me every single moment of my life now! I cannot sleep, I cannot eat, I cannot speak with anyone, Every single moment is in fear, and torment." Elsa screamed at her grandmother. She was mad now. Ingrid had tricked Anna, used the shattered sight spell on her own sister!

"What is your problem, little sister ?" Ingrid tried to placate Elsa, but the young queen was having none of it.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Sister!" Elsa shrieked, throwing up her right hand she threw white hot ice at Ingrid that sent the snow queen flying backwards a dozen meters. Ingrid was shocked, the ribbons were usless! But she noticed something. How did Elsa figure it out ? Wait, no, something else happened. Something else occurred for Elsa to be this strong even with the ribbon

Getting to her feet quickly Ingrid stepped forwards, she saw that Elsa had dropped to her knees, prone against a ice pillar, weeping. Her left arm visible. What ingrid saw there made her heart all but stop. Elsa had tried to cut the ribbon off herself! There were dozens of cut marks on her skin around the ribbon. iThe skin was cut raw around the ribbon!/i But why ? Dropping down to Elsa's level Ingrid took Elsas wounded arm in her hands. "Elsa, what happened to you ? Why did you do this ?"

"Because you killed my mothers mother. This ribbon was hers! All I see is you killing her. Over and over nonstop. Please, take it off me, Let me go home!" Elsa wept. Pulling her hand from Ingrid and hugging herself tightly.

Ingrid stared in shock. It wasn't possible! Elsa was given Helgas' ribbon ?! "No, that's not possible." Ingrid said, she stood and backed up quickly, It was clear that Elsa was not lying. She was telling the truth. She wasn't acting either, Ingrid knew that. But was she begging ? "The ribbon you have is Gerdas, not Helgas!" Ingrid replied

"Wrong, Emma got mothers ribbon, she sleeps peacefully at night; gets stuff done during the day while I become worse and paranoid, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think, I can't do anything because of you! Because of this ribbon!" Elsa cried out. She looked at Ingrid, holding out her wrist. "Please, Take it off me. Let me sleep for once, Let me go home to Arendelle. Please."

OK, great, Elsa was begging. This was not good. Not good at all. Ingrid starting pacing, this was just not good! Finally after a long five minutes of nothing but Ingrid trying to think of what to do, and Elsa's echoing weeping. She finally calmed herself and spoke. "I am sorry Elsa, you were not meant to get Helga's ribbon, but your mothers. I cannot remove the ribbon. But I know a way you can do it yourself." Elsa looked up at her grandmother. Waiting for the next lie to come "All you have to do is find someone that has embraced their powers. Someone in storybrooke. And when you have, the ribbon will leave you and move to that person. You will be freed."

"Is that a promise ?" Elsa asked, using her unharmed wrist to whipe her nose. After a sniffle, she asked "Or is it a lie ?" There was an icey look to her eyes. One that Ingrid could have sworn was not there before. It made her step back mostly out of confusion.

Finally it dawned on her "Kevin met you didn't he ? He put you up to this didn't he ?" Ingrid asked. Elsa shook her head. "You came of your own accord ?" Elsa nodded. "Why ?"

"I told you already once. I want to be free, I want to sleep, I want to eat, I want to be with Anna, I want to go home to Arendelle. I want to wake up from this nightmare that is my life in Storybrooke." Elsa replied.

"I wish it were that simple." Ingrid replied. "I never intended for you to get sucked into the urn. I intended for you to shock your sister to keep her from trapping you in it. But you refused, you squandered your only chance to learn to control your powers. Until you embraced them last week, you were nothing more than a young woman made queen over a kingdom with a gift you could not understand. When it gave me the power I sought for so long." Ingrid gloated. Elsa let her speak, She remembered something Tiri had said about Hans, i'Never interrupt your enemy when they are making a fatal mistake'/i Well; Ingrid was doing just that.

"I tell you what I will do. If you stop crying and listen I will tell you what I will do." Ingrid said, Elsa slowly quieted and listened as Ingrid spoke of her plan "I will wait three days. On the third day, if the person you find does not appear, the ribbon will never come off. Understand ?"

Elsa stared at her. Was her grandmother nuts ? "I want to be free, I want to be free of you, your torment, your lies." Elsa growled, she got to her feet, looking her aunt in the eye with a icey glare. Ingrid swore under her breath, Elsa was just gaining power being in the ice cavern at that moment! There were snowflakes in her eyes! "If this ribbon does not come off in three days. I will take something most dear to you." Elsa said as she stepped right up to stare her grandmother dead in the eye. Her right hand went to Ingrids chest. A finger tapped it directly over her heart. "You have three days... grandmother."

Ingrid was shocked, Elsa was threatening her ?! Impossible! Completely and utterly impossible! With the ribbon on, Elsa should have been helpless, powerless. Just a normal young woman bound to her beck and call. Ingrid just stood there in shock as Elsa gave her one last death glare before stalking out of the ice cavern. Leaving as she left, a pair of gloves that Ingrid had not seen in twenty six years. Bending down and picking the gloves up. Ingrid felt sure, deep in her heart, she had just lost her happy ending.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Did**

**A Once Upon a Time WHAT IF Tale**

**Part 2**

_**Storybrooke**_

_**One Week after the events of Smash the Mirror**_

_Outside Ingrids ice cavern_

Elsa stepped out of the ice cavern, she felt strangely refreshed, a shaky breath later and she gathered up her dress and cape and stepped quickly back to Dastans massive black horseless carraige and got back inside. The warmth of the freindship within enveloped her as the door closed seemingly of its own accord. Elsa mentally calmed herself, but it was clear she was actually truly in pain from what she had been through the last week. Tiri handed her a cloth to dry her tears with. Elsa greatfully took it.

Dastan said nothing, instead, he started up the truck and drove away from Ingrids ice cavern. Shortly getting back on the road and carving a perfect tunnel throug the ice wall Elsa had created two weeks before. Parking just beyond it. _Outside of Storybrooke!_ Tiri shimmered brightly. Dastan turned to Elsa, "She made you beg her didn't she ?" Elsa nodded, "And she said she can't take the ribbon off didn't she ?" Another nod. "Well, there goes her happy ending."

"She gave me three days. I have to find another who had embraced their powers like Emma and I had. She is afraid of Tiri though, and I cannot give her up." Elsa said, Tiri was a naturally born Icewraith, way too powerful to even try to harness. Dastan knew that and had fortold it.

"Yes. A naturally born of magic creature cannot be harnesed for their powers. Unlike humans born with magic like yourself." Dastan replied thoughtfully. He smiled then, reaching up a hand he lit the inside of the truck brightly, he turned to Elsa, crossing his legs he said to her "Hold out your hand." When she had done so he said "Ingrid lied to you when she gave you three days. She really only gave you a few hours. Tomorrow morning she will try more torment. You wont be able to find anyone who had embraced their power long enough."

Elsa stared at him, what was he talking about, Ingrid lied all the time, even tricked Anna into trapping her in the urn! What else was there to do ? Dastan smiled With a flick of his wrist the ribbon snapped and broke apart. Its spell undone Elsa's worries of Anna and her kingdom became apparent and snowflakes started falling inside the truck.

With another flick of his wrist, the ribbon reappeared in his hands undamaged. "Ingrid wanted to drain your powers, make you powerless, all to her own gain." The Sorcerer said calmly. "This ribbon, is now quite useless. Completely harmless in fact. Here, let me put it back on you, you can easily take it off." He then first healed Elsas wounded arm and then gently tied the ribbon on her wrist. "Go ahead, try to take it off." he said kindly. Elsa did so, the ribbon came undone without a problem, there was no pain, no blood, nothing.

Elsa sighed in pure joy. And then realised there was snow in her lap and on Dastans head, And they were inside his truck! With a startled gasp Elsa flicked her wrist and the snow disappeared. Dastan smiled as she stammered "I... I'm sorry, I..." He raised a hand

"No no, its alright, with the removal of the ribbon your powers increased. Let it snow, Elsa, let your powers feel this world again they way they should. But this ribbon is one I made for you. It is colored similar to the one Ingrid had placed upon you. But, it is also going to ensure your safety as well. No more nightmares, no more pain, only freedom. But, you must act as if you'r still enslaved to Ingrid through the ribbon and can't use your ice magic."

"You mean live a lie ?" Elsa asked

Dastan shook his head, "No. We're outside the boundry for Storybrooke, my home is on the other side of town from where we now are. I can easily take the long route. Did you wonder how you were able to use your powers outside the city limits ?" Elsa nodded "You are connected with this world, Elsa, just like Tiri. This is known as the Land Without Magic. But there is magic here if you believe in it. Believe first in yourself. And there is where the magic lies."

"But what about..." Elsa started to say when Dastan spoke up.

"... your kingdom ?" Elsa simply nodded, Dastan smiled. "Your kingdom was not part of the Fairy Tale world. It is in fact, part of this world. Crossing the sea to the southwest, a very dangerous two week journey. Acted as a portal from your kingdom, to the Enchanted forest, what you and your people know as Mysthaven."

"How long had it been frozen by Ingrid ?" Elsa asked then

"Well, considering that you were crowned as queen in Nineteen Eighty, your parents having passed on in nineteen seventy seven..." Dastan said thoughtfully. "Thirty years or so. Give or take a week." He said

Elsa stared at him, horrified. How ? How was that possible ? "I was in the urn, for thirty years ?" She asked in horror.

Dastan shook his head "No your highness, you were in the urn for one summer. Had good old Killian Jones not moved the urn has he had, you would not have been freed." Elsa looked at him confused. Snowflakes were drifting around her again. What on earth did he mean ? "You were in the urn one summer. Your kingdom was buried in snow long ago. Thirty years ago, normal time keeping at least, Basically your entire kingdom now is the North Mountain itself. But. There is something you should know."

"What ? What is it ?" Elsa asked softly, almost scared to ask in fact.

"When you and Anna reunite, Ingrids Happy Ending, will fail; I'm going to take you to my house tonight to stay there this evening, Kai will see to your every need however you like, like he used to in fact." That made Elsa smile, Dastan continued. "Here. Take these two ribbons as well. When you find your sister, Kristoff will most likely be with her, have them both put the ribbons on. Remember, you have to act as if your ribbon was placed on you by Ingrid, which originally it was."

Elsa nodded, trying to get the sense of his plan, "What are the other two for ?" She asked.

"Protection from the Spell of Shattered Sight just like the one now on your wrist. Ingrid is going to use all of Emmas powers to enact the spell now that she does not have access to you anymore. But, before it is enacted, you will find your sister again. As soon as the spell is activated. You will have less than an hour to dispell it. But before that occurs, you are going to stay at my house tonight. Tomorrow morning I'll drop you off at the beach to meet with Emma." Dastan then held out his hand, in it was a partly melted silvertine necklace. Elsa snatched it from Dastans hand, she started crying again as she hugged herself, curling up on the passenger side seat of the truck The necklace held tightly gainst her mouth as she cried.

Dastan watched her for a moment before saying. "Ingrid tried to ruin your happy ending. Instead, it backfired. You are going to ruin hers. Tomorrow morning, when you meet up with Emma, use this." he produced a pale blue vial out of thin air. "A tracking potion. Use it on the necklace tomorrow morning. It will help you find your sister. When you find Anna, give her the ribbon, give the other to Kristoff, and then wait for the spell to activate. You will have only one hour to take down Ingrid." He reached over and brushed a strand of loose hair from Elsas face. As he did so he passed knowledge of how to activate a spell. The spell of Heartfire.

Elsa snapped her gaze to him, confused, Dastan smiled and started the truck back up and put it into gear. "Don't worry" He said, "When I transfer all of Ingrids power and knowledge to you using my hat. Her heart will still be frozen. Tiri, you know what to do." The Icewraith nodded and produced a small dagger of ice. She held it out. Dastan continued speaking as he drove further and further from Storybrooke. "When you have Ingrids power and knowledge, give Anna the heart and dagger. And make sure to hold your sister on the shoulder or on the hand, Kristoff too. When the frozen heart is pierced. It will produce the doorway to your happy ending."

Her happy ending. She thought on so many different things. But there was one thing she had always wanted. Freedom. Even as a child after harming Anna on accident, she wanted freedom. Making her ice palace at the North Mountain only granted a scant fraction of that freedom. No, she had embraced her power, only to loose it all to Ingrid and the damned ribbon on her wrist. Her dream. Her dream of freedom. She smiled at the thought of being so free.

"I think I know what a dragon would enjoy." Dastan said thoughtfully as he drove the massive truck through a busy street, causing a six car pile up behind them. Elsa turned to him in shock, how did he know she had once made a little ice dragon to play with as a child ? "Freedom, its what you want. And to be truly free. You have to fight for it." He cast his gaze to her as the truck drove itself, "The question now is. Are you willing to fight for your happy ending ?"

For a long moment Elsa said nothing as Dastan, the Sorcerer, stared at her. Finally she said "What I want, is to be who, and what, I was born to be." She said. "And not just being Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. Gifted with ice magic."

"No indeed. I know exactly what you seek. And if you are indeed willing to fight for it." Elsa nodded, Dastan smiled, "Then lets take the fight to Ingrid, and Rumplestilskin shall we ? We need two things he has." Dastan said as the truck drove on its own through a busy throughfare and onto the highway heading west. "One of those two things is my hat, the other, a heart." Dastan then explained what happened to Killian, Elsa stared. Was he serious ?

"But Killian loves Emma, why would the imp take his heart ?" Elsa said confused.

"To get him to do what he wanted. Trust me, its not easy to get out of a deal with an imp. Especially if it is one like Rumplestiltskin. A creature drunk on power. A very dangerous thing indeed. Anyhow, Rumps' got Killians heart in a jar in his shop, I am going to distract the imp and his wife, while you and Tiri search the shop for Killians Heart." Tiri nodded, finally an assignment.

Elsa sighed thoughtfully, "What if it is not in the store filled with things ?" She asked.

"Oh it is in his shop. I am quite sure of it. And also there is something else within the shop as well. Something that you will need to keep him at bay when he finds out you were there." Dastan replied.

They pulled up to a house, a brilghty pink painted construct. The black truck pulled to a halt in the driveway. The headlamps on the truck died. And three doors opened. Elsa and Tiri stepped out of the passenger side, while Dastan stepped out of the driverside. "Someone sure was colorblind" Tiri grumlbed, unhappy that what she had just seen was now unseeable.

"Well, I personally think it was not the imps fault on the color preference." Dastan said. "Though I do agree, whoever painted the place was colorblind for sure. Personally I'd go with a white cream or a pastel grey." Dastan was dressed in his hoodie, black cargo pants, and military boots. He never turned towards either woman as he spoke when he spotted Rumplestiltskin returning home. "You two know what to do. I'll send Tiri the signal of when its time to snowflake away." The two nodded and Tiri flitted off with Elsa right behind.

**Downtown Storybrooke**

**Mr Golds Pawn Shop**

**9PM**

Tiri flitted right to the front door. After briefly looking around the two women, well, Ice Queen and Icewraith, figured that none were looking. Tiri had been there enough to know that mr Gold did not keep camera or security systems within the shop. After ensuring none were around to see her do it, Tiri conjured up a shard of ice that Elsa swore made her nervous. Thinner than paper the shard of ice stabbed into the lock and broke it into countless pieces. Opening the door the two stepped in and Tiri froze the door shut behind them.

Looking around Tiri conjured a few ice globes and lit them up. "OK, we're looking for something sharp and really creepy looking, and a beating glowing heart, unlike your frozen heart, Killians is red. And no doubt loud as well. Unless he is asleep." Elsa nodded, Tiri let one of the glowing globes free. "We split up, you search that side, I'll search this side, we meet in the middle, try not to touch anything unless it is what we seek directly." Elsa nodded. Taking the left side of the stoor she started looking over everything as Tiri hopped the right counter and started behind it.

They searched everything carefully. Meeting in the middle next to the cash register. Elsa by then had discovered Rumplestiltskins dagger. The real dagger. "Did you find the heart ?" Elsa asked softly.

Tiri shook her head "No, did you ?"

"No, but I found this." Tiri did not dare try to look at the thing. Just the mere sight of the shape of the powerful dagger made her nervous. But in the sudden silence they heard it, a steady heartbeat. Trading confused looks they turned their gaze towards a wall with a picture on it. The steady beating of a heart was coming from behind it.

Tiri used a brief gust of wind to open the pictureframe. Seeing the safe beyond it. Flicking her wrist, Elsa stared as Tiri broke open the safe using the air within the thing to open it. Never touching it she lifted out the heart within a small chest. They had what they needed now.

Tiri felt in her mind of Dastans prodding, "Time to go" She said, Elsa nodded, tucking the dark ones dagger into her corset, which felt a little more than weird. Tiri grabbed Elsa by the hand and the two suddenly disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

**Midtown Storybrooke**

**Granny's Bed & Breakfast parking lot**

**Dastans's Pickup Truck**

Reappearing in the back seat of Dastans pickup truck. Elsa imediatly removed the dagger from the front of her dress and handed it to Dastan. Anything to get the leacherrous feeling of the dagger from her skin and clothing. On a whim she made herself another dress. Scattering the broken magic of her old dress outside the truck like hoarfrost, the Sorcerer simply made it completely and utterly disappear as if it had never been. The brighter tealicey green felt more soft against her skin anyway.

Dastan smiled as he took the dagger. "I have not seen this thing in years. Anyway, we have what we need. I grilled the Imp the only way I could, I will admit using his wife as a barter point was not exactly in my best interests. But he admitted to me that Killian has the hat in his possession. You have his heart ?" Tiri nodded and held up the chest and knocked on it. "Good, lets pay Miss Swan and her dear friend a visit, shall we ?" With that the truck started up and Elsa finally relaxed.

Soon she would have her sister back, She had her memories back, Now she just needed Anna, Soon she could have herself back in her kingdom, where she belonged. Soon she could have her happy ending. Her freedom was already won, but she needed to finish the fight. She needed to ruin Ingrids happy ending in order to ensure her own.

Elsa started to treat it as a puzzle. Finding her 'puzzle pieces' were the first step in a greater puzzle. Yet with every piece she found, more questions arose. And thankfully, the Sorcerer. Dastan. Was able to help her through a dream. A dream she had while sleeping a very restful peaceful sleep. And now her freedom was had. But she had to act as if she were still a prisoner of the ribbon.

As Dastan drove he explained everything concerning the ribbons. "I made the ribbons for the three. Ingrid, Helga, and Helgas daughter Idun. Your mother. They treated them as a sisterly bond. Which was as intended. But, when my Apprentice came to me with news that Ingrid sought two magical sisters. That is when everything became clear to me." He said. "She wanted you only for your magic. Your power. She wanted you to embrace your magic in order to ensure that the ribbons would give her your power directly. Channeling from you to her."

"And making me feel violated every time she used the ribbon for something." Elsa grumbled. Even with her powers back she felt violated by Ingrid, unable to make ice or snow, just being a 'store room until needed' as Emma had put it. They only felt pain when they tried to use their powers or even tried to take the ribbons off. But now, even with her powers back. Elsa still felt as if she had been violated.

"There is a way to fix that my Queen." Dastan said, Tiri smiled, he nodded to the Icewraith who turned to her friend.

"You feel violated because Ingrid stole your magic from you, locked you away from it. This is understandable. It was also written beforehand as well. The only way for the feeling of being violated, as if you were raped in a manner of speaking, to go away, is to eliminate the cause of your suffering. Eliminate Ingrid. And eliminate the feeling of being violated against your will." Tiri said softly. Elsa smiled. "You have your magic back now, its just a matter of acting that you do not have access to it with the ribbon on."

"As I said, the ribbons you now possess will protect you, Anna and Kristoff from the spell that Ingrid will enact first thing in the morning, you'll have but an hour to dispell it; and take Ingrids frozen heart." Dastan said as they pulled up to an apartment building on the docks. Overlooking the docks where a large ship was moored. Parking the truck Dastan smiled. "Good, Killian is still awake." Stepping out of the truck Dastan took Rumplestiltskins dagger and literally made it vanish. It made Elsa nervous the sight of the thing, but she had carried it, dangerously close to herself.

Tiri stepped out of the truck, and she noticed Elsa looking nervous. "Elsa, remember, you have to act as if you're powerless." Elsa nodded and stepped out of the truck as well. She had yet to ever be at the docks in this town before. And they reminded her briefly of her kingdom. She shook the thought away as Tiri handed her the chest containing Killians heart. "Here," Tiri said, "Carry this, Dastan will want to make it look like you forced Gold to give you Killians heart in echange for something important."

"Wait, you mean the imp did not have the hat ?" Elsa asked

"Sadly no, he said that a certain man going by the name of Killian Jones now possesses the hat. For what gain I do not know. It is time for me to take back what is mine. The night grows old, so this will have to be quick and you need to be well rested for tomorrows challenges." Dastan said, he went to the door and it opened as he neared. Pefect.

As he stepped through the door with Elsa right beside him, Tiri glanced both ways before bringing up the rear. Natural habit for the Icewraith, Dastan mused to himself. To keep watchful eye on things carefully, it made him have an extra pair of eyes he and Elsa could trust.

Finding the right door he knocked twice. Two seconds later and a voice called out "Who's there ?"

Dastan motioned to Elsa to speak. "A friend." She said.

"Elsa ?" Killian asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes, its me, Killian, open the door, please ?" Elsa said in reply, there came the sound of a lock turning, a chain being removed and the door opening. Killian stood there, he looked a complete wreck.

Seeing who was there with Elsa made him confused, nevertheless he stepped aside and said "Well, come in. Its bad enough the Crocidile comes in when he likes."

"He wont be bothering you any more," Elsa said, she held up the chest. "Thanks to Dastan here, I want to offer you a trade. The hat, for what is inside of this chest." Killian raised an eyebrow. How did she know he had the hat ?

"Can I ask why you want it ?" Killian asked, clearly confused. "Listen, Elsa, lass, its not that I don't trust you, but the Crocidile promised me that without my heart, I'd be protected from the Snow Queens spell." he said

"Everyone will be spared if all goes to plan." Dastan said, making Killian turn to him. "Now, before I go any further, where is my hat ?"

"Your hat ?" Killian replied, clearly confused at the young man.

"Yes, my hat, is there an echo in here ?" Dastan replied. Tiri had moved over to the window to keep watch, she could see everything clearly, even where they parked. She was always struck with amazement when she saw how easily concealed the massive black truck was even when out in the open, like an old tow truck in fact. In this case the massive black pickup truck was parked next to a delivery truck and looked more like a glass hauler truck.

Killian put his lips in a thin line. "Alright, whatever, you want the hat, take it" He went over to a desk and removed the object. Though he was shocked and confused when a man fell out of the newly formed hat. "You!" Killian growled seeing the Apprentice.

"You!" The Apprentice growled in return seeing Killian as he got back to his feet.

"I swear, had I known what the Crocidile was up to. I'd have never gone through with asking for my hand back." Killian said.

"It is not your fault. Hello Mentor, it is a good thing to see you, and finally be freed of your hat." Dastan smiled and put the hat on his head, for a moment the hat glimmered brightly before fading. Light bounced on Dastans fingers and made Elsa step away in fear and awe at the display.

Dastan smiled and sighed happily. Finally! Removing his hat it reverted back into a little box. "Killian Jones, I do not blame you for anything that the imp forced you into doing. Elsa, you know what do to. Killian, please do not move."

Elsa nodded and set the chest on the counter, opening it Killian stared at what she held in her hand. He stood stock still as Elsa stepped up to him. Without a sound his heart slid back into its proper place. Elsa then splayed her fingers on his chest. Killian breathed hard for a few beats before asking her "What did you do lass ?"

"Your heart was clear, from what I understand, I made it so its protected against Ingrids spell." Elsa replied

"But Swan said you and her lost your magic because of the ribbons." Killian replied

"We did, but Dastan helped me get my power back. I need the hat to get Ingrid's spell broken once and for all before it can take full effect. To do that I had to search the store filled with things with a friend." Tiri waved as Elsa explained her plan. Elsa held up her ribbon, "Dastan broke the spell that Ingrid had on this ribbon, I can take it off if I want, I'm not suffering any more. And I have my power back. But you must promise me not to tell Emma until after I have Ingrids heart. Do you understand ?"

For a long moment Killian said nothing, finally he nodded "Yes, I wont tell Swan, you're not like the Crocodile. You're not one for hidden fees or blackmail or threats. You lass, are a good woman. I'll keep your secret, but I want to know of how long I have to keep it ?" He looked from Elsa to Dastan, the Apprentice was dusting himself off and checking himself in a mirror conjured by Dastan.

"I can answer that, captain Jones " Tiri said stepping into view. It was the first time Killian got a good look at Elsas apparent twin sister. Tiri stood two inches taller than Elsa, and yet appeared as a ghost as he could not see her feet, anything below her chest in fact faded out into an outline that further faded away. "It is only but one morning you need to keep the secret. Tomorrow morning Ingrid will cast the Shattered Sight spell. Or she will attempt to. Since she does not have Elsas power anymore she will end up using all of Emmas power to do it. At that time, Elsa will storm her ice cavern and ruin her happy ending completly. Therefore sealing everyones happy endings good and proper."

Killian nodded, he liked that plan "What do I do ?" He asked

"Stay with Miss Swan. When Ingrid attempts to activate the spell using all of Swans power, Emma will need a person to lean on for support, both figurtively and literally. That is where you come in." Dastan explained then that he had nullified the ribbon that Ingrid had placed upon Elsa, subjecting the young queen to endless torment, Unable to remove the ribbon, but now, thanks to his help, Elsa was able to do so freely. She even demostrated removing the ribbon.

"Though I must ask that you please keep your word not to tell Emma about what happened tonight." Elsa said, "Ingrid lied to me by saying that she could not remove the ribbon, she did not want to remove it. Does not want to. She gave me three days to find someone that had embraced their magic for what it was. Dastan knew I'd never be able to do that and so he set me free."

Tiri snickered, Killian and the Apprentice looked to her, The Apprentice however seemed a bit more or less respectful as once he caught Tiri's gaze he instantly broke the connection and respectfully bowed his head in her direction, a sign of greeting it seemed. "And now we must take our leave" Dastan said, "Tomorrow will be a trying day and someone has a Happy Ending that needs fulfilling!" Killian smiled and bid Elsa goodnight. Then the foursome stepped out of his apartment and left the building.

Upon exiting the Apprentice spoke of wanting go to his own home, Dastan easily spirited him back to his own house. In the mean time, Elsa, Tiri and Dastan got into the massive horseless carraige. Dastan started it up and they started off. Within minutes they were in his driveway and stepping out of the truck.

Elsa then realised how tired she was. And nearly collapsed as she got out of the truck had Tiri not caught her and helped her inside. Kai was at the door. Seeing Elsa pretty much half asleep in Tiris arms he informed the Icewraith that the front bedroom was ready as informed from Sir Dastan. Tiri nodded and took Elsa up the stairs and put her to bed.

Closing the door behind him Dastan smiled, iAh Ingrid,/i he thought. _You thought you could ruin the happy endings of others to get your own. I found your sisters and brother. But you just could not wait. Now tomorrow, you will join them_ Stepping up to Kai he removed his gloves, and also set the hatbox in Kai's open hands over the gloves. "How went the house keep ?"

"To be expected Sir." Kai replied, "Miss Swans young son, Henry came by, he asked for his mother. I said I did know of whom he spoke of and even invited him in, he said he'd come back later. It was about just after you had left with the Queen for the snow queens lair."

"You said nothing to boy ?" Dastan asked as he moved into his home, going from the front entry to the kitchen. And then from there to the study. Kai with him all the way

"No Sir, only answering with what I knew." Kai replied "He asked also for the Queen, Elsa, and if she was also here. I said she was not and had left. I asked him if it was important. He said to give her this." Kai set the gloves on a rack and set the hat on Dastans study desk before picking up a letter and handing it to the Sorcerer. "It is from David Nolan, known to you as Prince Charming."

"Snow Whites beloved." Dastan mused. He took the letter and opened it. Reading through it he spoke aloud "It seems that it is an apology from young David to Queen Elsa, he is unable to find her sister. Nor is he able to find her necklace." Dastan dispelled the letter and it faded away into nothing. Adding itself to a book on the wall. "The fact that he cannot locate Anna does not matter at this time. David also informs that Snow White has been effected by the Spell of Shattered Sight and has turned against him, and against Henry. She took the baby, and left the apartment. David wants Elsas help if finding his wife."

"The spell Sir ? Ingrid has activated it ?" Kai asked, clearly stunned at such a revelation.

Dastan nodded "Yes. Ingrid has tried three times now, the first time she could have done it, but it pained Elsa too much and the power weakened. The last week she has done it three times now. Tomorrow will be the fourth and last time. She wants to ensure that she has all the power she needs to activate the spell. We will have to move fast." Dastan sat back in his chair, his feet went onto the desk as he plucked something out of the air. A snowflake.

Kai stood at the study door. "Am I still needed Sir ?"

"Just one thing before you're dismissed for the eve. Pack your bags, what belongings you possess. And be ready to travel. You are going with Queen Elsa tomorrow when she returns with her sister and her sisters betrothed to Arendelle. You and Tiri both in fact. Don't worry, I have a place there, I always have had a place there. I want to ensure that Elsa has her Happy Ending." The snowflake shifted through his magic into a minature form of Elsa, at his words of her Happy Ending, the snowflake model shifted again into a majestic ice dragon. "And the only way to ensure such a thing, is to ensure that Elsa finishes the fight. Good night Kai."

Dastan opened a storybook. The Ice Dragon Queen, and saw Elsa's history, her linage, And her future. He wished he could spare her the pain of the first transformation. But no. She was going to have to go through it on her own. Kai nodded and left the study as Dastan admired the Ice Dragon Queen, Elsa was going to get her Happy Ending.

And so was Ingrid.

Dastan turned backwards a dozen or so pages. There. Ingrid was just starting to cast the next shattered sight spell when Elsa and Anna intterupted her. Elsa took her heart, while Ingridis powers were transferred into Elsa. It was all written. Ingrid was going to get her happy ending. But not how she expected. Dastan smiled, Ingrid had acted rashly, she wanted nothing but magic at her command, well, there was a price, a powerful price.

Ingrid wanted two magical sisters to share her power with. Not lord of them as originally intended. What she did not expect was the bravery and defiance of the young Queen of Arendelle. Elsa. A woman so brave that she had chosen to freely let herself be trapped within the urn rather than harm her sister again.

It was that act of bavery that drove Ingrid over the edge, Elsa allowed herself to be trapped by her own sister rather than harm Anna. Proving that her love for her sister won in the end. Ingrid, horrified by what she had witnessed, Dastan mused. Embraced the monster the world had first seen her as.

And then she waited thirty years. And then enslaved the wrong sister. Emma was correct, it fortold that Emma would face her friend and that friendship would win out. Dastan smiled and closed the book. Ingrid was going to get her happy ending, but now how she expected it to come. No, Ingrid was going to be with her true sisters and brother again. It was just a matter of doing it, getting it done.

**Storybrooke**

**Granny's Diner**

**Dawn**

Emma had called Elsa on the phone, Of course Elsa had never used the thing, instead Dastan activated it and heard Emma's message before Elsa had woke up. Time was pressing. Standing and leaving the study of his home he had woken Elsa from her deep peaceful slumber. She was dreaming of her happy ending. Able to see the world from a height unatainable by normal human means. Dastan was partly sad that she'd undergo the pain of attaining that happy ending. But it was her happy ending, her dream.

Dastan dropped Elsa off at Granny's to meet up with Emma. Who wondered where Elsa had been the entire night. Emma looked tired. Elsa stepped out of the truck as Dastan did, Dastan, dressed once again in a black hoodie, the hood drawn up and covering his face. His long black hair whipped in the sudden breeze. "Elsa, take this, you'll need it" He said, handing her a vial, the tracking spell. Elsa nodded.

As she was about to move closer to Emma, Dastan spoke up "Oh and Elsa, When you give the ribbons to your sister and her beloved, your ribbon will change color to match your sleeves. Yellow is too harsh I must admit, it clashes." Elsa smirked, she too felt the same way.

Emma saw that Elsa once more held Anna's half melted necklace. "You found it ?" She asked pointing at the necklace. Elsa just nodded. She knew the plan, she had to act as if she were powerless with the ribbon on. Elsa had Annas necklace still tightly clinched in her right fist.

"I went to bed late last night" She said, it was true. She saw Killian arriving. "I went to see Ingrid." Emma nodded, she knew Elsa and Dastan were going to see the snow queen.

"Did she have it ?" Emma asked

"No" Elsa replied "When I was done with Ingrid I went searching for it. With Dastans help I was able to find it again. By then it was really late and he invited me to stay at his manor." She hated lying but apparently Emma belived her, since with the ribbons they were powerless as Elsa recalled Emma saying she could use her powers on Mr Gold to find out the truth of things a few weeks before. In truth however it was Dastan that had it the entire time.

She held out the vial towards Emma, "Hold this a second would you." When emma took it she gave Elsa a confused look "Tracking spell" She replied, emma nodded, her mouth making an 'ah' type of sound. Elsa held out her hand with Anna's necklace in it and Emma dropped a little of the spell onto the silvertine necklace. It flashed and lifted off Elsas hand and started to drift around before darting off towards the beach, where they were originally to meet. The necklace halted a few paces away, hovering in the air for a few moments as if waiting for them.

Elsa and Emma traded looks before darting after the necklace, following it from Granny's to the docks, then directly to the edge of the city against the vast ocean. The two of them had to at first just walk fast, and then once onto the docks they started running to keep up with the necklace as it finally reached the edge of the water and hit the sand. Elsa went up to the edge of the sand and removed her shoes. She went barefoot the rest of the way, at the waters edge, she bent down and picked up the necklace. Looking out to sea, where was Anna ?

Emma ran up and halted at the waters edge. Seeing Elsa distraught expression. "What is it ? Elsa, are you alright ?" Elsa was having a hard time hiding her powers. But she knew it was just until after she defeated Ingrid that she could reveal to Emma the truth.

"The necklace stopped here." Elsa said softly, clutching the necklace tightly in her left hand.

"Well, how did you find me ?" Emma asked. The last week was a blur and each day Elsa just got more and more moody because of the nightmares and lack of sleep she had gone through.

"The same way we followed this necklace and the map." Elsa replied. "I used it on your scarf. It stopped outside the mansion where we got the ribbons. By a locked door I had to use my ice to break the lock to get inside." Elsa explained. So why did Anna's necklace stop at the edge of the sea on the beach ?

"You broke open a lock ?" Emma asked

"Mhm" Elsa nodded, "With my magic. It was either that or break a window, and none of the windows looked promising."

"But if my scarf stopped outside the mansion last week. And I was inside it." Emma said thoughtfully.

"Then Anna is somewhere here, or at least near here." Elsa said. Once more looking out to sea. "Tiri mentioned a chest of some form. Called it a chest of holding or some such. Like a small home design to hold all manner of things. Like Dastans hat." Elsa was searching the seashore carefully. But when she went two steps to the left, the necklace suddenly jerked her left arm straight back to the right really hard it nearly sent her dead into the Atlantic.

"OW!" Elsa hissed as her arm was jerked painfully to the right by the necklace. She held onto the necklace tightly trying to keep it from taking off. For long moments it jerked in first the right, then the left. Finally it jerked towards the water itself. Or rather what looked like a island just off shore. Elsa squinted and pointed towards something across the water. "Do you see that ? What is that ?" She felt her left hand start to bleed from the necklace chain, causing her to suddenly let go of the necklace, it shot across the water like a bullet before embedding itself in the side of a cest. They both heard the loud echoing THUNK of silvertine connecting with strange wood.

"It looks like a chest." Emma said, She took up her binoculars and took a look. "It is a chest, look!" She passed the 'nocs to Elsa to look through. Though Elsa was tempted right then and there to cast a icicle to use as a spyglass. Her heart caught in her throat. What Elsa saw across the water on the lighthouse island.

It was the chest that Elsa sought!

But it was on another island, and there were no boats around that they could borrow. And the water looked cold. She'd have to swim it while Emma searched for a ship to get them all across to the mainland. Elsa handed the binoculars back to Emma "I'll swim it and meet you at that chest." She said to Emma

"Are you kidding ? With what Ingrid's got going on, you'll never get across, that ribbon will kick in any minute and distract your swimming." Emma said jerking her own ribbon into view.

"If it does the cold never bothered me. I'll be fine, find a ship, find Killian and have him ready his ship to meet me by that tower with the candle in it." Elsa pointed at the lighthouse just over a mile away and just outside the boundary for Storybrooke. "The chest is within sight of it, I'll meet you there and hopefully introduce you to my sister." She said.

"Are you sure you want to swim it ?" Emma asked, "That water could kill you, this close to winter nobody goes near the water."

"Positive." Elsa said "neither the cold nor the heat harm me or even bother me to begin with. My parents were never able to explain why either. I just took it as a gift from my ice magic." Elsa said.

Emma looked torn, finally she said "Alright, I'll get Killian and we'll meet you on the other side." Elsa nodded and waded into the ocean before diving into the water without a splash and gracefully swimming out into the open waters towards the lighthouse. A good mile and a quarter away. But at the speed Elsa was going. Emma knew it was important to her friend, to be with her sister again, regardless of what condition either of them were in.

One thing that Emma did not know was that Elsa was using her ice to propell her along under the water, while above water it appeared as if she was doing the breastroke naturally or well skilled. Or was just in a hurry to get to Anna, who was in the chest.

**Storybrooke Lighthouse**

When Elsa was two thirds of the way across she saw that the chest was still deep in the water bumping against the rocks of the beach. _Well, this was going to be a bit painful_. She thought as she slowed her advance. When she came up next to the chest she felt the ground, the smooth sand under her feet, but the water was up to her neck, if not deeper as she tried pushing the chest onto the beach. It did not move. It was a pretty good sized item. Not as deep as she thought but it was longer than she had expected it to be. Her sisters necklace she saw had lodged itself in the keyhole. _Well that is going to be a bit of a problem_ Elsa thought.

Using her arms to keep herself steady, Elsa swam around the chest to slightly shallower waters. She had no idea what time it was. Nor did she care. Anna was in the chest. At that moment, freeing her sister, reuniting with her sister. That was what mattered. Elsa hammered a fist on it its top, "Anna!" She shrieked.

A muffled voice returned a confused reply "_Elsa ? Is that you ?_"

"Yes! Its me! Hangon!" Elsa replied, she swam closer to the beach and grabbed the chest, pulling as hard as she could, she soon gained traction on the seafloor and managed to get the thing dragged most of the way with the water helping before she couldn't move it anymore because of the sand and mud. Soaking wet she searched for a rock.

Then she stopped, she was alone, with just the chest. She glanced at the ribbon on her wrist. Ingrid had no access to her powers anymore thanks to Dastan. But she had to play it safe as Emma could be there at any second, she knew that. She looked back out to the sea, towards the town. Dastan had said her powers, her magic worked outside the town's limits. She was not limited inside the town like the others were. To risk it or not ?

She chose to find a rock instead. Slogging her way to a sharp rock she'd spotted while thinking things through, she struck it a few times against the key and padlock, when she was sure it was broken enough she used a small bolt of ice and broke the lock completely. Finally wrenching the lock off the chest and cracking the seal she threw the lid of the chest wide open. Letting fresh crisp fall air of Storybrooke into the chest.

Of course what exploded out of the chest was nothing more than an absolute shitload of thick dust and smoke, it was smokey, extremely smokey in fact. Elsa waved her hand in front of her face, trying to keep the dust and smoke from her lungs, in the dust cloud she cried out in surprise as her foot caught on something and she tripped and fell directly back into the Atlantic with a very undiginfied splashing, at least, the refreshing waters cleared her vision of the sudden smoke.

A hand gripped the edge of the chest, then another. Finally an arm in a pale blue sleeve appeared. Finally Anna herself hung onto the edge of the chest tightly. After coughing a bit she focused as the smoke and dust settled. She saw her sister laying out in the water, waving away smoke and dust with a strangely pale yellow ribboned wrist. "Elsa ? Is that really you ?" Elsa never wore ribbons on her wrist!

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked with joy when she saw her sister, scrambling in the wet sand as Anna climbed out of the chest. The two sisters hugged tightly. "I missed you so much!" Elsa said as she clung to her sister. Anna hugged her tightly in return.

"I'm so sorry about what happened with Ingrid. Trapping you in the urn. Its all my fault." Anna spoke up, trying to apoloigise for what happened in the past

Elsa shook her head and pulled from her sister "No, its not your fault, its mine, I should have trusted you from the start. Ingrid tricked us both, she's not even related to us by blood like Mother was. Ingrid had one sister and one niece. Mother, and her mother. When mothers mother died, Ingrid adopted mother as her daughter. Ingrid's our grandmother. She never was our aunt." Anna looked confused, Elsa just smiled and the two hugged again.

Finally Anna felt the water at her knees and her boots full of cold water and asked "Uh... Elsa, Do you care to tell me why I'm knee deep in water and why you're soaking wet as if you just went swimming ?" Elsa then did something she did not think she could be able to do in a long time. She laughed as she hugged her sister tightly.

"As much as I'd like to keep the family reunion going, can someone help me out of here ?" Kristoff hung from the edge of the chest. It was a good six or seven feet down, and the ladder apparently had fallen over, only when Elsa looked in she just saw swirling purple smoke around his waist and could not see his legs. Anna and Elsa both pulled Kristoff from the chest onto the dry sand.

Elsa went around the chest to the open lid, a little more than knee deep in the water and yanked out the necklace from the keyhole. As she did so Anna spoke. "Elsa, I'm so sorry about the urn, I really am. You should have just left me in the cell. Gotten it yourself. Its my fault you were trapped in it."

"No. Its my fault it was even found." Elsa replied. She explained everything "A week after you left Hans tried to trap me in it, only to release Ingrid from it. I had the chance to destroy it, and Ingrid with it. But I never took that chance. Its my fault." Elsa replied. She sloshed in the water biefly, closing the chest lid as she did so and stepping up next to her sister on dry land she said. "When I found this in the imps shop in town there. I promised myself I'd find you. And now I did."

Anna took the necklace, it was half melted, a tear was in her eye. "I'm so sorry Elsa, under that spell I had thrown this away. Can you make a new one ?" She asked

Elsa bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to the question but said, "At this moment, I can't" She held up her left wrist, "Ingrids ribbon is keeping my magic from me as long as I wear this. I can't take it off. I've tried so much I nearly ripped my arm apart. At least until I met up with Tiri last night, she healed my arm."

"You mean Ingrid took your snow magic ? Why ?" Anna asked, clearly apalled at such a thing could even happen to her sister.

"To power a spell. The same spell she used on you to turn against me. Ingrid wanted me to shock you with my magic, I refused. I'd rather much be trapped in the urn than hurt you. You're my sister Anna, the only family I've got." Elsa replied truthfully.

"Shattered Sight ? You mean she's going to cast it using your power ?" Elsa nodded, Anna looked unhappy, even more so than Elsa had ever seen in her life. "Great, just wonderful, She uses it on me, I trap you in the urn because you refused to do as Ingrid wanted, next thing I know you're gone, the urn is Ingrid's hands and she's got a horrified expression on her face." Anna explained everything. Even Kristoff showing up to try and get the urn back, to no avail, Not even Pabbie could find it. "The whole kingdom, its frozen solid."

"I know, Tiri told me everything. Even how she and Pabbie helped you guys into the chest and sent it off. Though Tiri said she lost the chest out in the open sea years ago. How long were you guys in there ?"

"It felt like a week" Kristoff said. Elsa looked to him, he said nothing of her haggard soaking wet appearance. "One moment we were frozen solid by Ingrid, next thing that happened was Pabbie and the Icewraith showing up and thawing Anna and I out. Pabbie took us to the west end of the Fjord and set off the chest. Now that I think about it it feels more like it was last night when we were put in the thing. One second we had Tiri's voice about really rough water and her screaming bloody murder, and then, you came knocking screaming Anna's name." Elsa nodded

"Pabbie looked at my memories, he saw it all. Even warned that Ingrid would try again, but when she'd try, he didn't know. He said I was to trust Tiri, and then when I found you again, to stick with you to take down Ingrid once and for all." Anna said. She gave her sister a broad smile, "Pabbie said that your bravery is what made Ingrid panic. When you refused to hit me with your magic."

Elsa smiled picked up her trailing gossomar frost cape and rung it out of water. At least she started to before thinking to just let it go and forget about the water. She could dry off later. The cold didn't bother her. Being wet didn't really worry her much either. She heard a truck engine, that dragon like rumble. Anna looked around confused. Elsa smiled, "Anna, relax, its OK. Nothing's going to hurt you. From what it sounds like is a friend of mine."

"A friend ?" Anna asked

"Someone Tiri met up with, you remember Kai ?" Elsa said

"The butler ? Sure, why ?" Anna replied. "Wait, you mentioned Tiri, you mean the Icewraith right ? Not some other woman claiming to be a friend of the family ?" Anna had met Tiri when Elsa came back to the kingdom, Tiri had snuck a ride in one of the Arendelle Guardsmens belt packs and when Elsa took off in the deadly blizzard, Tiri had slipped free and kept an eye on things carefully. Anna wanted to make sure she and her sister were talking the same Tiri.

Elsa nodded, yes, she meant that Tiri, the Icewraith. "He's here, him and Tiri stayed with a man named Dastan, who judging by the sounds of things decided to take a ship to the sea for a bit." Elsa said. She pointed out towards where Dastan had a large beautfully crafted vessel on the water. On the prow of the massive black vessel stood Emma, and also Killian, and lastly, Tiri. Elsa couldn't see where Dastan was.

"That's a ship ?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded, "Sounds more like a dragon inside the thing."

"You'd be surprised how much these people use that we do not at home. I've gotten used to it, a little. I think. Its still hard to talk to someone without seeing their face." Elsa said. Anna gave her a weird look, Elsa merely shrugged

She heard Dastan call out as a gangplank was lowered "All aboard! First class seating for all!" The ship had Dastan at the helm, moving as close as he dared to the shore he extended the gangplank as far as it could go. "I'd get closer but there's shoals right between us. Though judging by nature of things I do not think you'd mind getting a little wet now do you my Queen ?"

Elsa just smiled at the Sorcerers words as a rowboat was dropped down and taken to the shore by Hook and Emma. Sadly said rowboat only held four people. At that moment though Elsa didn't care. Anna was alive, they were back together, and Ingrid was going down for the count. Her dress or being dry she could worry about later.

As soon as the small boat hit the beach, Emma and Killian climbed out and ran over to Elsa and her sister, and also the still half submerged chest. Which looked to be quite old and now falling apart, its magic spent. When Emma and Killian arrived Elsa did the introductions. "Emma, Killian, I want you to meet my sister, Anna, and her betrothed, Kristoff. Anna, Kristoff, This is Emma, and Killian."

"It is nice to meet you lass" Killian said, he'd offer a hand but then he did not want to scare anyone. Emma though just hugged Anna, who was confused by the sudden hug. With a glance to Elsa who mouthed 'don't worry, I'll tell you later.'

Anna though was still confused, but Emma said softly while hugging her "Even though we thought Ingrid was lying of what happened in the past, it seems it was all true, but the good thing is that Elsa is happy." Emma explained the tracking spell and how the necklace lead them both right to the chest and how Elsa had chosen to swim to the chest rather than wait. That made Anna smile, Elsas concern for her over herself.

"That explains her soaking wet condition. But why do you guys have ribbons on your wrists ?" Anna asked. "What good are they ? They clash horribly with your dress" Elsa smirked. She thought the same thing.

Elsa looked torn, tell the truth or lie. Thankfully Emma spoke up, "Blame Ingrid" was all she said, Anna snorted.

"As if that freak didn't have anything better to do. Why though ?" Anna asked, looking from Emma to her sister, Elsa just looked dejected, almost as if she was defeated. Then she remembered what Elsa had told her only moments before "Wait, don't tell me, Ingrid used the ribbons to steal your powers ? Why ?"

"Shattered Sight." Elsa said softly. "The same spell she put on you. She wants to destroy this town and make us her sisters." Anna did not look happy. Elsa sighed and turned back to her sister "That doesn't matter now, with Dastan you'll be safe."

"Who ? Wait you mean the guy with Kai and Tiri right ?" Elsa nodded, Anna shrugged "Alright, where to now then ?"

"Well first we need to get back to the mainland, and then from there we can worry about Ingrid. And we can't really get to her out here now can we ?" Elsa said. She pointed to the boat and went out to it. Going about knee deep as Dastans ship was a good hundred yards or so out into the water. Well over neck deep. Anna smiled, she and Kristoff climbed in with Emma, Hook took the oars and Elsa pushed them off before swimming alongside the little boat as Hook steered them back towards the larger vessel.


	3. Chapter 3

**What You Did**

**A Once Upon a Time WHAT IF Tale**

**Part 3**

_**Storybrooke**_

_**One Week and one day after the events of Smash the Mirror**_

**Storybrooke Lighthouse and Docks**

As Hook rowed the small boat and Elsa swam along side it to the gangplank of the much larger vessel, Emma explained everything, with Hook and Elsa giving a few brief corrections. Mostly on how the two, Emma and Elsa, met up the first time while Elsa was searching for Anna. Elsa even mentioned her breaking into the shop when she saw the necklace in a picture on a paper of some kind.

"So that was how you got the necklace" Emma said giving a pointed look towards Elsa, Elsa just knew however that Emma liked her too much as a friend and that her concern for Anna came first. So Emma said "Don't worry, Anna's safe, you're together, I wont take you two apart and arrest you or anything. What would I gain by arresting a queen ?" That made Anna laugh

"Well... two years ago, Hans kinda arrested her, even charged her with treason; but it didn't work out though" Anna had a smirk on her face. Elsa did not say a word as she gripped the gangplank and hauled herself onto the thing. Kai was waiting at the deck with a towel, but Elsa waved him off. Tiri floated into view.

Giving the queen a confused look at her soaking wet condition, Tiri asked simply. "Miss a step ?" Elsa just glared at her, Tiri snickered, which soon became gales of laughter as Elsa couldn't help but actually also smile at the Icewraith. Joke for a joke apparently as she gave off a startled yelp as Elsa shoved her into the water. Sputtering the Ircewraith scampered back onto the ship and shook herself dry. Ice falling off her like rain. Soon as Anna and Kristoff were aboard Kai helped Anna out of the wet boots and into dry socks.

Elsa didn't even bother to dry herself off. She was more worried of something else. Leaving the rest, Elsa went to the helmstation and saw Dastan there. Softly she asked him. "What happens now ?"

"Well" Dastan checked a watch or six on his arm, "Any second now Ingrid's going to give a signal that she's activating the spell, did you give your sister the ribbon yet ?" Elsa shook her head. "Alright, go on and give the ribbons to your sister and future brother in law. Better now than later. Hurry, Hook and Emma already safe from the spell as it is." He handed her the two ribbons, both of them were colored blue, like her own now was.

Elsa nodded and took the ribbons, she went back out to the others. Tiri was just explaining to Emma that when the shattered sight spell was activated, then all that was to worry about was surviving the fighting to occur. Or at least wake up. Emma then asked if Hook would be OK, and Tiri said that after making a trade with a certain shop owner for a certain item now in Dastans possession, Killian was spared of the spell, just like Emma was with the ribbon on. But when Elsa was stepping back into earshot, she heard Emma ask.

"So why is it you and Elsa look so much alike ? Other than you being so... ghostly ?" Emma asked.

"What she said" Killian said, jerking a thumb at Emma

Tiri smiled "When Elsa was twenty one, two years ago, she came to the northern mountains, alone. She built herself a home, the next morning, we met. She took a liking to me I guess, I was, you could say, someone that she could not harm with her magic. I felt the same way. Of course, I told her of my promise to her parents when I met her mother on that fateful trip of theirs. I explained to her of what her mother sought, what her mother really wanted for her. A teacher. So I offered to do it and was hired. And then the storm happened while we were returning and I was washed overboard with nothing but Iduns crown and Elsa's crest." It was actually a very funny story on how Tiri and Elsa formalised their friendship.

"But that does not explain why you look so much like her." Emma pointed out, Tiri smiled again

"When I met Elsa in the North Mountain she had recently finished making her new home. And the dress she now wears. So rather than appear in a ghostly form I simply mirrored hers with some differences." The Icewraith pointed out, going into full manifisation right there. She looked like a silver dressed white haired version of Elsa.

They were also well beyond the boundries of Storybrooke as well. Which made Emma ask after her demonstration. "Your powers work out here ?"

Tiri nodded, out of the corner of her eye she saw Elsa pass two light blue ribbons to Anna and Kristoff and bid them to put them on. Saying they were from Dastan and would protect them from the Spell of Shattered Sight. Anna nodded and let Elsa put hers on, while she then put Kristoffs on his offered arm.

Tiri smiled seeing the love in the expressions of Elsa and Anna, Turning back to Emma the Icewraith spoke. "I remember you Emma, Ingrid was your foster mother, I asked if your mother was there. You said yes and went to fetch her, I also asked if a friend of mine was there, named Elsa. You said you never heard of such a person. So I hoped that your foster mother was her, but I was wrong. Ingrid was startled by my arrival to be sure" Tiri said

Emma nodded "Yes I remember you asking for Ingrid, my foster mother at the time. Ingrid was scared about something. She wouldn't say what, but I do not remember of why. I only remember a shouting match occuring and you leaving. Ingrid said something of you not being her, or would never be her or something."

"Her happy ending. Ingrid wanted two magical sisters to harness their power, and then live in peace with just the two of them powerless and submissive to her. Until Dastan stepped in and helped Elsa with her nightmares." Tiri explained. "You see, he had it planned out, carefully laid out that Ingrid would indeed be reunited with her sisters rightly. Helga, and Gerda both. Unfortunately she figured she could not wait any longer and thus when you and Elsa embraced your magic she cast out the ribbons. And caused endless torment for Elsa until two nights ago."

"Yeah I rememer, Elsa couldn't sleep for the last week until two nights ago, never seen her sleep so peacefully before. Normally she froze the room up from her nightmares. But after the last week. All those nightmares, there was no ice or frost or anything, just, hurt and pain when she tried to take the ribbon off." Emma said, describing the countless cuts and chewings on the ribbon trying to get it off only to harm her wrist more each time.

Tiri nodded "I saw, Dastan healed it for her. Even repaired her dress too. Doesn't it look shinier, prettier in a way ?"

"It does, Dastan did that ?" Tiri nodded, Emma smiled, "It looks very nice. Elsa seems happier about it too. Though I have to admit I liked the blue, it was rather pretty. But silvery green seems nice too"

Elsa knew they were talking of her, but had to keep faking it, once her sister and Kristoff had the pale blue ribbons on she went back to Dastan at the helm. "So, what now ?" She asked looking to him.

"Now we wait, any moment and Ingrid will send the signal that she's activating the spell." Dastan replied.

"How will we know that ?" Elsa asked, Dastan just raised an eyebrow at her. Two seconds later and her question was answered as Killian suddenly screamed out Emmas name as she leaned heavily on the one handed man. Elsa darted out of the helm area of the ship and saw Emma had fainted dead away. "Looks like we know." She said softly. She turned to Dastan. She did not even have to say it, He nodded and got the ship into motion. Within moments they were at the docks. Elsa was on the docks before the gangplank was even lowered. Tiri with her.

"Where are you going ?" The Icewraith asked her friend and Queen

"To take down Ingrid." Came the terse reply.

"No." Tiri said, stepping in front of Elsa to block her path. "You go in there and Ingrid will try to kill you."

"No, she wont. She wont be expecting me to show up while her spell is in activation." Elsa replied. "Besides, I have to do this, you heard Dastan. You heard that he said I am to end Ingrids happy ending because she tried to destroy mine and my sisiters." Elsa pointed out as Hook carried Emma out with Kristoffs help as Anna came running up to the two.

Looking briefly between Icewraith and her sister Anna spoke up "Look, I don't know what is going on, but if Ingrid is behind it I want a hand in taking her down. I was tricked into trapping my sisiter in the urn, its my fault, all of it."

"No, its not your fault. But mine, I should have destroyed the urn when I had the chance but I didn't. Hans freed Ingrid; and Ingrid tricked us both." Elsa replied. Though she was thinking of something. She pointed up a finger in thought. "Ingrid froze the kingdom right ? But she did not know you and Kristoff were thawed out by Pabbie, right ?" Anna nodded, "Alright, you can come, it'll throw her off. She thinks you're still frozen, you can distract Ingrid long enough for Dastan and I to do what we need to."

"And if she comes after me ?" Anna said

"That is when I will take Ingrid on. The last time I was in her caverns I managed to break some of her spell on me. Weaken her happy ending so to speak." Elsa said, she held up the now faded formerally yellow ribbon, it was now a faded blue hue. It matched her dress sleeve perfectly. "This ribbon was originally yellow. Until Dastan broke its spell. When Ingrid caused Emma to faint a few minutes ago was when the spell on this ribbon was snapped completely. Hence the color change. My powers are back now, full strength; I can take Ingrid on now."

The formerly yellow ribbon that now matched her dress sleeve perfectly as she shifted her dress colors to their pale to dark blue as it once was just to experiment and make sure she had her magic back. She felt eyes on her and saw Killian staring. Elsa sighed and gave him a pointed look "What ? Never seen a woman change their dress colors before ?"

"No it is just that you look... brighter., are you OK ?" Killian asked, Anna looked carefully at her sister. Were those snowflakes in her eyes ?

Anna noticed the snowflakes too and spoke up while trying to get a closer look. "Uh Elsa... your eyes.." Anna said, she felt around for a mirror before using Tiri's icey footprint as a reflective surface.

"What about them ?" Elsa asked, clearly confused.

"I think it is better for you to see for yourself" Tiri said, she too noticed the snowflakes in Elsas eyes as Anna held up the ice for Elsa to use as a mirror.

Elsa took one look at the ice and stared at her own eyes. Snowflakes, of the most bizarre yet beautiful designs floated in her eyes. She could see perfectly clear yet the snowflakes seemed to add a level of beauty that Elsa found herself suddenly quite proud of. Though she did say. "Wow. Those are pretty. How did I get them ? It doesn't matter. Anna, Are you sure you want to do this ? I mean Tiri can distract Ingrid long enough for me to strike."

"No, I am sure, I want to take down Ingrid as much as you do. From what Tiri told me while you were with Dastan, Ingrid's scared of her and tried to imprison her just like I did with you." Anna said. "So yes, I am still with you. I want to take her down as much as you do. What do I do ?"

"I can answer that" Dastan replied stepping off the ship, he'd managed to waken Emma from her sudden fainting, but with the ribbons so strongly connected to Ingrid, only Elsa could break it and return Emmas powers to her. Anna turned to him, a questioning look on her face. "Ingrid wont be expecting you to be thawed out, like Elsa said, it will catch her off her guard. Her magic wont harm you as long as you wear the ribbon. But even without her magic, she can and will try to hurt you."

Elsa nodded. "And with her attention on you." She said to her sister.

"That gives you the chance to take Ingrid down from behind, but what are we going to trap her in ? Tiri said the urn was destroyed. You destroyed it when you somehow got yourself free" Anna said in reply.

"Simple, we take her heart." Elsa replied. Anna raised an eyebrow, but it was Emma that woke up and spoke.

"Take her heart ? How can you do that when you don't have your ice magic ?" To say that Emma was confused was an understantment. Killian smirked

Elsa raised her arm, the ribbon, formerly brilliant yellow was now pale blue and matched her dress sleeve perfectly glimmered slightly. "When Ingrid activated the spell and caused you to faint, the connection to this ribbon was severed. All my powers are back. But the only way to get yours back is to defeat Ingrid and take her heart." Elsa explained.

Once all had been properly explained however Dastan spoke up "I really hate to intrude, but, you three" he motioned to Kristoff, Killian and Emma, "Hide in the library, keep the doors and windows covered carefully. We got less than an hour, you three." He motioned to Anna, Elsa and Tiri, "Are with me. We have a visit to pay to a certain snow queen."

Elsa nodded and headed towards the massive black pickup truck, Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek "I'll be back, I promise." She said. The two hugged before Anna turned and took off after her sister. Though she was nervous about getting into the black horseless carragie. Though seeing Elsa open the back door and Tiri head around to the other side to get into the front with Dastan in front next to them Anna climbed in before Elsa got in. The black truck rumbled to life and started off.

It was time for a little payback.

**Northern Storybrooke**

**Ingrid's Ice Cavern**

As he drove the massive truck, the sky darkened. "This is gonna hurt. Hangon!" Dastan said, he shifted the truck into four wheel low and the truck shook violently as the spell made contact with it. Shards of glass flew everywhere like a tornado outside the truck. Bouncing off the spell that Dastan had enacted around the rig. The closer they got to Ingrids, the worse it seemed to get before it disappeared entirely. The shards gone behind them.

Dastan turned the truck off the road into the woods. Between Tiris laughter at the crazy driving and Anna's pleas for a calmer ride, Elsa just hung on and tried not to get herself injured as the truck pretty much rolled completely before landing back on all four wheels. Well that was unexpected. The truck was fine, but everyone was shook up. And Tiri was in 87 pieces... Again.

When the truck landed back on all four wheels, Tiri had fallen into a small pile of uncountable pieces of ice before rearanging herself into her natural serpentine form "Next time you forget to use the handbrake, warn me." The Icewraith grumbled.

"Sorry, was a little distracted." Dastan pointed at the two massive Ice Thralls outside the truck. One of which had hit the truck in the side, causing it to flip over. "Tiri, you're up. We're almost to Ingrids. Wanna place some bets ?" At the confused looks he smiled, "nevermind, Tiri, go." Tiri nodded, the window opened a crack and the icwraith flittered out. Bones of ice and frost appeared as she left the truck, the window quickly closing. Mostly to block out the sudden icey screeching. Frost instantly gathered on the trucks windows. Dastan hit the heater. "Boy, Tiri's got a temper." Elsa smiled.

Two minutes later and Tiri was back in the truck "So, how did it go ?" Dastan asked with a drunken look to his face, Tiri just glared at him, the two ice thralls were in countless pieces. Completely destroyed. Dastan put the truck back into gear and they pulled away.

Pulling to a halt only seconds later when they came to Ingrid's ice cavern neterance. Parking Dastan turned around, "Alright here's the deal, Ingrid wont be expecting Anna to suddenly show up, her ribbin will keep Ingrids mirror from seeing her reflection. Ingrid is very focused on it and the spell that she wont know Anna is there until Anna speaks anything towards her. The place is also a confusing maze. Once you two get inside, seperate and meet back up. Hopefully before Ingrid can injure Anna." Elsa nodded and opened her door. Anna, having never been in such a transport before mimiced her sisters motion and opened her own door. It was easier than she thought.

As she stepped out of the truck and closed her door, Tiri passed Elsa a ice dagger through the open window, "Give this to Anna, and remember, you need her heart in order to have her powers transferred from Ingrid to you. The second you have her heart in your hands and out of her body, Ingrids powers will transfer over. She wont die until Anna stabs her heart to open the door to your happy endings." Elsa nodded.

Taking a deep breath Elsa turned to her sister, "You ready ?"

"As I'll ever be." Anna replied, she never saw Dastan take out the hatbox and put the hat on his head, then he sat there in the truck, his arms crossed, eyes closed, seemingly asleep as his hat began to glimmer. She never knew who now possessed the hat.

Elsa smiled and the two joined hands and entered the ice cavern. Shortly splitting up after entering. Elsa went to the right, while Anna continued straight on where her sister pointed out silently. Anna nodded when Elsa shook her head to not speak, pointing and mouthing as she handed her sister the ice dagger. 'That way, two lefts. Take this, I'll meet you there' Anna nodded and steeled herself for what was to come. Dastan said she was protected from both the spell of shattered sight, and also Ingrids magic while she wore the light blue ribbon on her arm. Dastan also said she was invisible to her mirror. Perfect! Ingrid would never see her coming.

_Ingrids Ice Cavern_

Anna stepped into view of the massive room. Whoa. Anna took it all in, Ingrid stood at the mirror, her left arm had a yellow brightly glowing ribbon on it. _That must have been what she used to steal Elsas power!_ Anna thought, setting her face in a grim stony look she stepped into the room. Getting about three or so meters behind Ingrid Anna spoke up "I see you figured out a way to work the spell on more than one person huh"

To say Ingrid was startled was an understatement. _Anna ? But that's impossible!_ She twirled around to face her niece. The odd woman out. "You! It can't be!" She stared, it was impossible! "No, you're frozen, just like the rest of the kingdom."

Anna titled her head "That's funny I don't feel frozen, maybe a little stiff in the neck, but not frozen." She said. "You put that spell on me once. Care to try again ?"

"What I did then and what I am doing now are two different things. Nothing went as planned before. But now, it is as I plan. And you, will see it all happen." Ingrid said, _Oh sure you dumb bitch_, Anna thought, _gloat all you want._ Anna remembered something of Tiri, or was it Elsa saying to not interrupt her enemy while the enemy was making mistakes. Wait until the mistakes revealed themselves before acting.

"What's with the ribbon ? It looks nothing like what Elsa's got." Anna asked, pointing at the yellow ribbon on Ingrids arm with her right hand, as her left had the ribbon on it, and also the ice dagger in her left hand. "Looks pretty though."

It was the mention of the ribbon that Elsa had that got Ingrids undevided attention. "What do you mean" Ingrid turned her whole body towards Anna and stepped closer "Elsa has the same ribbon as I, how could she not, she's my sister."

Anna gave her a look that said 'really ?' "Really ? And you are how old again ? Fifty, sixty ? Compared to Elsa, you're ancient history. Nah, she's not your sister." Anna said smugly. Ingrid growled towards her. Anna raised her hand "Take it easy, I know we got off on the wrong foot but maybe now is a good chance we can have to make amends before anything bad happens ?"

Ingrid laughed, "Make amends ? Foolish girl." Ingrid was tempted to throw ice at the girl again, but no, something warded her from doing so. So instead she said "Kevin set you up to this didn't he ?" She stepped closer to Anna. When the Princess did not answer Ingrid thundered "Didn't he ?!" Anna just smirked. Pressing Ingrids buttons was what she did best.

Ingrid growled and her hand frosted over as she reached for Anna, but what she did not expect was her hand to suddenly be halted by another only inches from Anna's neck. Snowflakes span around Ingrids hand, and they were not of her own making, holding her in place as Elsa suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As planned Anna had managed to get Ingrids undevided attention focused soley on herself. Which allowed Elsa to literally walk in unnoticed whatsoever.

Ingrid snapped her gaze to Elsa, "Impossible! The ribbon absorbed your power into mine! You're powerless!"

"So you thought." Elsa replied grimly. Ingrid snarled and Elsa snapped her wrist upwards, the snowflakes span faster and exploded off of Ingrid as Elsa slapped up her hand against the snow queens own palm, breaking the frost on it and scattering it like hoarfrost as she quickly span away, Anna backtracking quickly as Elsa lured Ingrid from her.

Ingrid screamed and darted after Elsa, her icey energy charging as Elsa blocked and picked up a small side table and used it like a baseball bat, or a sword, Anna's eyes went wide when the table broke against Ingrids side, sending the snow queen flying. Ingrid scrambled back to her feet and ran back at Elsa, the two clashed with sparks of ice an snow flying everywhere into a powerful miniblizzard around them both. A few times they kicked and jabbed at each other, their movements however soon became too fast for Anna to keep up.

As quickly as it started it was over. The miniblizzard disappeared

Anna stared in fear at what she was seeing. That was just impossible! After what seemed like hours Elsa had Ingrid backed up. Both women had taken a beating from the other. But Elsa, still wet from her swim only moments before, was in much better shape. Ingrids nose and right arm were broken, and only one of Elsas left hand fingers wasnt broken in three differnet places.

But that was not what made Anna scared. No, it was the fact that Elsa's right fist was inside Ingrid's chest up to her sisters elbow that made Anna scared!

Ingrid stood against a ice pillar, in shock as she felt Elsa's hand in her chest, holding her heart. Her eyes filled with horror at what was happening to her happy ending. "No, no its impossible! You know only ice magic! Not this! Who taught you this ?!"

"He taught me this. Something I should have known for some time." Elsa said softly, her snowflake sparkling eyes drilling into Ingrids own hazel green.

"Why ?" Ingrid asked. "Why are you doing this ? What are you going to do ?"

Elsa thought for but a moment before saying without a smile. But she did lean in closer to Ingrid. "Two years ago you tried to ruin our happy ending. A week ago you subjected me to endless torment. Two years ago you froze _my kingdom_." Elsa leaned closer to Ingrid, who stared at her horrified of what was to come next. "I begged you yesterday to remove the ribbon, but you did not. You lied to me like you had before. When I embraced my powers for what they were, the good and the bad alike. There was only one thing I wanted to do. And that was find my sister, and my happy ending, our happy ending. Not be a slave to you."

"You squandered your only chance to learn to control your powers, foolish girl." Ingrid started to say before Anna spoke up

"No, she didn't. You did." Ingrid did not want to look at Anna, but even Elsa's glare made her do so, if it were not Elsas icey stare, it was her tone, Ingrid refused to look towards Anna.

"Look at her." Elsa hissed softly. Ingrid at first refused. But when Elsa repeated herself stronger "LOOK AT MY SISTER!" Regardless of her broken fingers, Elsa used her left hand to turn Ingrids head to look to Anna. "LOOK AT HER!" She hissed, forcing Ingrid to look at Anna.

Anna continued. "You squandered your only chance at a family. We would have loved you. Elsa had a teacher, we had a link to our parents. And then you tricked us both. You tricked me into trapping my sister." Anna crossed her arms then, the ice dagger seen clearly, Ingrids eyes went wide. "I'm also going to guess that it was either you or the thrice damned imp that conjured the storm that killed mother and father five year ago as well. In fact no, I think it was something else. I think it was fate; the path mother and father chose lead them to be lost at sea."

"Is this it ?" Ingrid asked, starting to laugh then, Anna and Elsa's torment ? Was that it ? "Is this all you got to go against me and survive ?" She asked turning her gaze back to Elsa.

"Mhm" Elsa said, Anna turned her gaze away when Elsa threw her a look, a gut wrenching squelch was heard as Elsa removed Ingrids frozen heart. Ingrid was horrified to see the organ, still pulsing a pale blue flicker over a mostly black heart.

"No! No!" Ingrid shrieked as Elsa stepped backwards. Holding Ingrids frozen black heart in her right hand. "Its impossible! He promised."

"You made me beg you to take the ribbon off." Elsa held her left arm. The ribbon, Ingrid could see, was now the same color as Elsas beautiful ice blue dress. "In return you lied to me. My powers work outside Storybrooke, they always have and always will." Elsa told Ingrid, leaning forwards she said darkly "I never was your sister. I never was your grandaughter. You never were part of our family. But you will get what you seek. You'll still get your happy ending." She said, using her injured hand, Elsa gently wiped away the tears that started to appear on Ingrids face. "You will see your sisters and brother again. All you had to do, was wait."

Elsa turned from Ingrid and stepped away. Anna stared, who had once been a proud woman, brought down. Somehow she felt no pride, no victory. Nothing. Elsa stopped however, after a step or two, and turned back towards Ingrid as she feflt the briefst breeeze, confusion written all across her face. What was happening ? Ingrid screamed as her power was ripped from her, the ribbon unraveled and fell in tatters to the ice cavern floor as Ingrids power and knowledge swirled from her being and shot towards, through and around Elsa, granting all of it to the young queen.

In the pickup truck outside, Dastan's eyes were closed, yet, he smiled, saying softly, "It is done." As the cloud of Shattered Sight neared Storybrooke it soon disappated as Elsa absorbed Ingrids knowledge and power. Disbanding the spell Elsa also forced the removal of the ribbons from Emma and herself. Well, mostly, healing her hand would take longer she knew. Dastan had already removed the ribbon from her, but Elsa wanted to make it permament. The ribbon she now had was very beautiful and she was glad that Dastan had given it to her. But she wanted to make the ribbons that Ingrid once had completely harmless.

And only Dastan could do that. Rumplestiltskin himself stated that the urn might have been destroyed, but the magic that went into its creation survived. And the thought of that scared her. However, she saw marks on the floor not made by the snow during the recent fight with Ingrid, a circle. Mr Gold came through it seemed. He was more focused on advising apparently. Using the collected remains of the urn to trap Ingrid within her own ice cavern. Bending down she conjured up a dagger of ice and poked at the burn mark. Nothing happened. She felt no magic aside from her own within the ice cavern. It was time to go.

Anna stepped up to her sister as Elsa passed Ingrid, who was shivering against a pillar on the floor. Without thinking it Anna took the blanket from the nearby lounge chair and draped it across Ingrids shoulders. Something about what Anna was doing made Elsa stop. Anna was showing compassion when Ingrid had tried to split them apart and destroy their family weeks before. So why was Anna showing compassion to Ingrid now ? Ingrid's confused gaze locked on her niece. Elsas unasked question resting on her lips.

"When you froze me and the rest of the kingdom, I thought constantly of a blanket. And now, I think you deserve one more than I to keep warm." Anna said softly. "I could have trusted you, if you had given me the chance to explain myself." With that Anna stood and stepped away from Ingrid.

Ingrid spoke up as Anna turned away. "Anna... I am sorry for casting the spell on you all those years ago. It was never my intent for Elsa to get trapped in the urn. None were to get trapped in it. But what happened happened. And I am sorry." Ingrid said softly. Anna simply nodded, saying nothing. When brought down like this, it always happened. She'd knocked Hans clean out and into the fjord.

Elsa handed the heart to her sister and dismissed the ice dagger, and then stepped up to her aunt. Crouching down and balancing on her feet, Elsa looked Ingrid in the eye. Those now quite haunted green eyes. "We could have been a family, the three of us. Had you only let us live the way we were. I love my sister just like you loved yours and your brother. I would never harm Anna, even to save my own life."

"I know that now." Ingrid said, limply, she lifted a hand, pointing to the nearby table that was undamaged during their fight. "On that table is something that belongs to you, Elsa. I suggest you drink it as soon as you can." Elsa turned to look where Ingrid was pointing. There was something that looked like a ice blue rock. Drink it ? She stood up and went to the table. Ingrid shivered against the pillar as Elsa left her.

Stepping up the table Elsa lifted the strange blue rock. "What is this ?" She asked turning to her aunt. Holding up the strange blue rock in one hand.

"The answer to your questions." Ingrid replied. She sighed, "When you were trapped in the urn, I took something from you moments later, before you... disappeared from my grasp." For a long moment Ingrid didn't speak, then she said "The imp came. He wanted the hat, in exchange for the urn. He took you from Arendelle. From me. From Anna. From your kingdom. Because of me. Because of something I hid that he wanted."

Elsa stepped closer to her aunt, it was getting harder for Ingrid to even so much as breathe within the ice cavern, bending down again as Ingrid took a long shuddering breath, Elsa asked her "What is this ? What did you take from me ?" She held up the blue rock.

"Your memories." Elsa stared at her aunt in shock. So she did it ? "I took only your memories of being trapped within the urn, of who did it to you and why, mentions of the spell of shattered sight, mention of myself." Ingrid said. "In all, I took one day of your memories plus any mention of me, I kept them close ever since and intended fully to give them back to you when the spell was finished."

"Well, the spell is finished. I ended it." Elsa said

"Are you sure ?" Ingrid asked. There was still Emma to worry about. And the sudden backlash of power back into the young sherrif was going to be rather interesting indeed.

"Quite sure." Elsa said, she looked at the blue rock in her hand. "So, what do I do with this exactly ?"

"Drink it." Ingrid replied.

OK, so, she was to drink the thing, even though Dastan gave her back her memories there was still stuff missing. Maybe this would reveal those finer details. She hoped so. Something of a cork of sorts was on the rock, removing it she drank down the potion like thing.

She nearly choked when all her memories came flooding back. The finding of the urn, the releasing of Ingrid, the lies about the hat, the spell of shattered sight, Anna trapping her. Her own bravery of not harming Anna and letting herself get trapped instead. Even the plan with Anna to get the urn and trap Ingrid in it. All of it she remembered.

The strange rock spent of its innards, it shattered empty when she dropped it, Dropping to her knees as her memories flashed clearly before her eyes as she clutched her head. All of it was there, Dastans aid only giving her the finer details in more clairity. She whimpered slightly, remembering it all, but also because of the searing headache.

For five long moments, Elsa was on her knees, clutching her head tightly, finally the pain subsided and her eyes snapped up towards Ingrid. There was venom there. Venom from the past. But seeing how helpless Ingrid was, a shivering old woman under a thin blanket, Elsa's heart, her frozen heart, was moved with pity. Her venomus gaze softened, Standing quickly she turned. It was time to go. She never looked back at her aunt. Joning hands with her sister the two young women left the ice cavern. Ingrid watched them leave, not saying a word. A single tear slid from her eye. It was over.

**Outside the ice cavern**

Dastan stepped out of the truck as Elsa and Anna exited the cavern. He did not need to ask how it went, but he did see that Elsa had been hurt. Her left hand was pretty much mangled. He gave an educated guess that Ingrid had it worse off. He could easily assess how many bones had been broken, Elsas left ring finger was bent in the wrong way in three differnet places, her pinky was completely lifeless and dangling, whereas her middle and index finger both were broken in four different places. Her right hand however held her sisters hand tightly.

Dastan came up to them, rather then ask how it went he simply said to Elsa "Let me see your hand." without a word she slowly lifted it up. It hurt now, more than ever, He saw the ribbons both still on their wrists. "This is going to hurt, just a little." He was right, he easily popped Elsas ring finger back into its proper socket, same with her middle finger and gently as he could he reset her index finger and thumb. Elsa bit back a cry and instead gave off a whimper. God in Heaven it hurt! Anna felt her sister grip her hand tightly and was concerned.

Finally after five minutes of sheer agony, Dastan said "Now for the pinky, it seems to have taken the most damage." As he spoke he felt along Elsas left arm. Ah, there. Two fingers poked a spot near her elbow. Elsa felt bloodflow suddenly pickup in that area. Coursing down to her hand. "Don't move." Dastan said, Elsa merely nodded and swallowed hard. With a fast snap her pinky, which had been completely lifeless. Was back in its proper place. And working once again. But the pain of the movement and what Dastan did made her swoon slightly on her feet. If it were not for the grip on her sisters hand, and Tiri showing up behind her, the young queen would have fainted dead away.

Finally the pain subsided as Dastan cast a green glow from his hands onto her injuries. Beginning the healing. "Healing bones with magic is more painful than resetting bones without." he said softly. "I am sorry if I caused any unwanted pain, but it had to be done." Elsa merely nodded. Savoring the sudden sheer relief. She felt as if she had just woken from a restful sleep as she felt Dastans healing energy course not just through her injured hand, but through her entire body.. Revitalising her very being. It was pure bliss until it ended. Very briefly Elsa looked to Dastan with mounrful eyes before getting back into focus.

Flexing her hand carefully Elsa felt no pain, everything was working. Hell she felt ready to take on the world. "Thank you, Dastan. Thank you very much." she said to him, "For everything." he smiled.

"Can we go home now ?" Anna asked out of the blue then.

Elsa shook her head "Not yet, there's someone I think you should see before we do. After all, he helped me find you."

"You mean there's more ?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled as Tiri smirkeded, briefly speaking to Dastan, Tiri nodded and went into the ice cavern.

Dastan spoke up "This evening is when you get to go back home. The kingdom was frozen under Ingrids spell, but with you now in control over all of her magic, plus your own. The spell was lifted. To those living there, not one day went past. When you get home, it will be night time, and you will want to sleep. You'll be fine come morning. But first before you go you have some farewells to give And one more person to save."

Elsa knew what Dastan meant, Emma. The backlash of her power returning to her plus the spell of shattered sight, heck anything really could set the young woman off. Elsa turned to Anna, "Come on. There's someone I want you to see. I have to see him anyway to let him and his wife know I found you. After all he and his family gave me a place to stay while I searched these last three weeks." Anna smiled as Elsa finished speaking "After all, it was better than surviving in an ice cave."

"I can give you a shortcut, but it wont really be that easy, I can get you to the library, but you'll need to help Emma b efore you can give your farewells." Dastan said, flicking his wrist and a portal apepared, the air was foggy looking however. Allowing them to see beyond it. But if they walked through it. "Mind your step as you step into it, that first step on the other side is a doozy." Anna snickered, she had to deal with the same thing when rumplestiltskin sent her home, nearly walked dead into the front of the Arendelle Royal Stables had she not kept her feet.

Elsa didn't move, turning from the portal to Dastan she asked completely confused "Wait, you mean you're not coming with us ?"

Dastan shook his head "No, but Tiri is; you will need her help more than mine at this moment. I will meet up with you soon however. Before you leave of course." With that he turned and went into the ice cavern.

**Inside the Ice cavern**

Tiri stopped at what she saw, Ingrid laid out, defeated. All sorts of memories ran through the icewraiths head. Memories of being captured within a soul gem and stored within a small chest. Until her freedom was gained by Oaken. "I am surprised you tried again." The icewraith said as she flittered into view.

Ingrid didn't even look up, though she recognised the voice "What do you want Icewraith ?" she asked with a shiver. God it was cold. She felt her minutes ticking by her. Her happy ending, her hard work, for nothing. Ruined.

Moved with pity Tiri flittered up to Ingrid and shifted to her human form. Similar to that of Elsa. "What do I want ? Well, there's many things I could think of, but no, I wont state them. Not after seeing you work so hard only to come to this. No, I am not that type of creature borne of magic in the North Mountains." Tiri replied softly. She knelt next to Ingrid. Who finally looked towards her.

"What I want, is to give you something that you sought." Tiri brought her hands forth. "When your frozen heart is stabbed, you wont be killed, the darkness within your heart will be broken, a portal will open, allowing Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff to return home where they belong. At that same moment a portal will open for you. Allowing you to return home to your family, your sisters Helga and Gerda, your brother James, your mother and father. They all miss you and want you back dearly. It only took the Sorcerer this long to find them because of where they were."

"They're dead, all of them." Ingrid said softly, "How can I go to them when they're dead ?"

"Dastan will show you how. Your heart will be pirced yes, but you wont die, not yet. It is not your time. You will be reunited with your family, the one you sought could not come to be, but the one you left behind wants you back." Tiri said. It was hard for her not to scream and shout at Ingrid for trapping her all those years ago. But no, Tiri was not going to do that. Not after what she had learned from Oaken, Idun, Elsa, even Dastan himself. No, Tiri was going to give mercy where it was needed, and it was needed there. Tiri set a hand on Ingrids shoulder. "Don't worry. You will get your happy ending. What Dastan promises, he keeps." She gave Ingrid's shoulder a brief squeeze and offered an encuraging smile.

Ingrid took it as a sign that she need not worry. She brought her hand up, touching Tiri's old cold soft skin, "Tiri, I am sorry for trapping you in the soul gem. You had startled me, I reacted, It was my fault. I'm sorry for the torment I caused you." She said.

"Do not worry, the soul gem shattered within the box, I was free of it after a year, but I was not free of the box until it was opened. During my time in there I carefully thought things over on what to do next. But it was Elsa that taught me to have mercy where it should be given. Am I mad, well, in a way yes, but do I want revenge ? No, I do not." Tiri said, Ingrid looked at her then, "What I do want to give you is the best of luck. Don't worry." There was gentelness in her eyes. Tiri turned and shifted back to her natural serptine iceboney form and flittered out of the ice cavern.

Coming to a halt, the icewraith flittered before Dastan, "She is all yours. Do be kind to her. She has been through a lot." The creature said

Dastan had the thoughts that Tiri would have harmed Ingrid for what the former snow queen had done in the past. But instead he asked. "If you are sure. Then I will spare her any pain. She will be given her happy ending. Just not the one she expected originally. Go with Elsa and her sister. Keep Anna safe. Elsa has one last task to do before she can return home." Tiri nodded and left the ice cavern. Briefly meeting up with the others Tiri went first through the portal

**Through the portal**

Calling back through it the shattered icewrath said "Look out for that first step!" Once she put herself together she saw someone new staring at her in complete dumbstruck confusion. "Uh hi" the serpentine creature said. Just seconds before once more being shattered as Anna and Elsa came falling through the portal in a heap ontop of her. The shattered icewriath muttered something and then her voice was heard. "Excuse me, but, could you get up ? You're getting kind of heavy. OW! What the heck was that for Anna ?" Anna swatted at the Icewriath.

"You called me fat!" Anna complained. Then all three caught the scent of a fire that was rather recent

"I did not!" Came the reply as the icewraith put herself back together for the upteenth time. Elsa got to her feet and saw Regina, Robin, and apparently one of the dwarves standing there, gaping mouths wide open at what they were seeing.

"Uh... hello" Elsa said simply in greeting. "Is Emma still here ?"

"Who ? You mean Swan ?" Grumpy asked, Elsa nodded, the dwarf pointed "She just took off, said she had a bone to pick with somebody after nearly setting the bathroom on fire minutes ago."

Elsa seemed suddenly very nervous. Going right up to Grumpy she asked him dirctly. "Did she say where she was going ?" Damnit Emma why did you leave ?

"Uh yeah she did, she said she was stopping at home before heading out to the beach." Grumpy said suddenly nervous that there was a ice queen right in front of him, like she had been in front of his van only a few weeks before.

"Stopping at home ?" Elsa repeated. Grumpy nodded "Alright, new question where's David ?"

"David ?" Anna asked, "He's here too ?"

"Shush Anna not now, Grumpy, come on speak up." Elsa said to here sister, Anna just crossed her arms and pouted, which made Regina smirk.

"Davids at the sherrif station. He said that he and Snow were going to hold up there when the spell started and weather it out in one of the cells." Regina said recalling Davids exact words.

"Thank you, Regina." Elsa said with a nod, finally someone was speaking sense! It was off to the sherrif station! Elsa had gotten as far as the front door to the library as Killian and Kristoff entered the lobby, well, this was fun.

"Going somewhere ?" Kristoff asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Elsa said turning to him.

"You can't go out there alone." Killian said

"The spell was disspelled, I ended it." Elsa said in reply

"Yeah well, that woman, Emma, she went out there, and was very well near mobbed by five of those guys, what were they ? Dwarves!" Kristoff replied, Killian nodded at the question. "How do you expect to get out there and survive on your own ?"

"He's right." Regina said, "You'd get harmed before you could take one step."

"No I wouldn't, where anyone harmed by Emma or did they manage to harm her ?" Elsa asked.

"Why ?" Came the question, Elsa turned to her sister.

Anna felt all the eyes turn to her, she spoke "I was under the spell first. I turned on Elsa and trapped her in the urn. Elsa refused to harm me to stop me. Let herself be trapped. As soon as she was trapped and the urn was sealed, I came out of the spell as if nothing happened but Elsa was gone."

"So let me gete this right. If someone under the spell harms the other, the spell is lifted from that person ?" Regina asked Elsa nodded.

"Though I dispelled the shattered sight, why are we still worried ?" She asked.

"Because there's still a lot of fighting going on in town. Until it dies down, nobodys going outside alone." Robin said. His son was asleep. Thankfully unaffected by the spell, but there were others affected.

Anna smiled "Face it sis, you got help."

Elsa set her face in a grim line. Finally she nodded. "Alright fine, Anna, Kristoff, Killian, Tiri, with me, everyone else, stay here. The station is not far from here." It was literally around the corner. In truth actually it was attached to the library, they didn't even have to go outside. But before Killian could even mention that tiny factoid, Elsa was already out the door and outside. With a roll of her eyes and a small smirk at Killians sigh of exaspriation, Anna darted after her sister. The two men traded looks and followed.

Hook quickly caught up to Elsa as she rounded a corner, Seeing who was ahead, Grumpy, Granny and what had to have been Doc or Sleepy along with Dr Whale. Just up ahead trying to get into the sherrifs station, Hook grabbed Elsa by the arm and ducked into an alley that seperated the former ice cream parlor from the library, and sat between the sherrif station and the library doors. Anna and Kristoff both ducked in behind.

Hook leaned against the wall and peeked out towards the sherrif station. This wasn't good. He ducked back into the alley, speaking softly. "Those four are still affected by the spell. How long does it last ?"

"Normally from what I understand, it lasts until the target of the effected person is slain, or the effected is injured." Elsa replied, Anna nodded, remembering clearly that Elsa had defied Ingrid and flat out refused to harm her with her ice magic. She narrowed her brow at him, "Why ?" Seeing what Hook was thinking Elsa shook her head "No, I wont hit them with my magic, no way! I refused to strike Anna with it and got trapped in the urn."

"Yeah well, if you don't hit them to at least knock them out of the spell, or knock them out completely and let the spell wear off, until then we got a problem. They're in our way." Hook replied. He decided not to mention the fact that they could have easily gone through the library to the sherrif office directly, but he chose not to give out that minor detail.

For a long moment Elsa said nothing, finally she took a deep breath and muttered softly, "Fine, I'll try to just knock them out and not hurt them." She conjured up a few slushballs. Anna peeked around the corner, the foursome were still trying to get into the building. This entire town was weird.

Peeking around the corner, a slushball in hand, Elsa spotted her first target and lobbed the slushball like a hand grenade. The wet iceball clocked Sleepy soundly in the side of the head with a soft POFF of exploding wet snow, knocking him cold to the ground. The other three looked between themselves and then to the out cold comrade, Two more POFFs were heard as Granny and Doc both sank to the ground ontop of Sleepy. The last standing effected person looked around cautoisly before trying to get through the door again.

Tiri snickered, "Allow me." She said. Shifting instantly from her mirror image of Elsa, into her natural form, as Hook stared at her doing it before the Icewraith flittered off. Two seconds later there was a thud as something made contact with Dr Whales head and he too laid ontop of Sleepy "Clear!" Tiri called out. Shifting again and shattering to get through the door, sliding under it to unlock it from within.

Elsa, Anna, Killian and Kristoff scampered inside and Elsa shut the door behind them, freezing it shut. Anna stared at where they were, there were two offices to the left with nobody in them, but they were both trashed. And then there was an open area with what looked like four jail cells along the back wall and a dozen desks.

Tiri had yet to meet David, so she kept herself in her natural form, the brilliant shimmery blue icewraith flittered deeper into the sherrif station. Spotting a man seated calmly on the bench in one of the cells, the man looked to have recently been crying. Snow was on the floor, knocked out apparently. Emma was nowhere to be seen. "Found some trouble" Tiri chirped out in Nordic.

Causing David to look up, he knew that voce. Elsa ? What was she doing there ? He called out "Elsa is that you ?"

"David ?" Anna asked out of the blue.

David stared in shock, "Anna ?" he asked confused.

"Oh boy." Came another voice, one that David faintly remembered, "I think we got a problem." Kristoff said as he stepped up to Snow and checked her over. Gently rolling the petite princess over, he made sure she was ok. No blood, no wounds. Nothing to really worry about.

David got up from the bench and went to the cell wall, looking through it he spoke up. "She fought Emma, got knocked out. She'll be Ok, Emma didn't aim to kill, just knocked out her own mother." David said, Emma had struck her mother because Snow had been affected by the spell, and because David shared his heart with Snow to begin with something about sharing a heart made him immune, and then Emma went and locked her father in the cell and threw the keys out the window, literally.

Anna scampered into view, "David!" She said, darting to the cell wall. "It is you!"

"Anna, wow, you're a sight for sore eyes" David said, her hands on his.

Anna looked around the room "Where are the keys ?" Elsa stepped into view as her sister asked her question.

"Gone, Emma tossed them outside after she locked me in and knocked out her mother." David replied, "Haven't been able to do to a thing execept sit here and stare at Snow on the floor." Kristoff and Killian gently picked up Snow from the floor and laid her on the nearby sofa.

"Anna move. David, back up." Elsa said softly, when her sister had moved out of the way and David backed up. Elsa cast out her hand over the lock, ice shot from her palm and coated the lock, two seconds later and the lock broke apart from the sheer amount of ice. Elsa all but wrenched the door off its hinge as she pulled it open. Allowing Anna and David to hug briefly. Elsa smiled and did not try to stop or break up the hug.

However David noticed the water on the floor, and where it came from, he thought Elsa's dress looked darker than normal "What happened to you ?" even her hair looked wet. "Get caught in the rain ?" Anna snickered

Elsa shook her head "No time to explain, where did Emma say she was going ?" She'd let Anna do the explaining. After all, her sister and David had a lot of catching up to do.

"She said something of stopping at the apartment, then looking for Ingrid again. Oh and the ribbon came off, she left it there." David pointed to a desk, the pale yellow ribbon lay on it. With the defeat of Ingrid at Elsa's hands, the ribbons were useless. Elsa smirked, her own ribbon had actually disappeared when she took Ingris heart. And Ingrids ribbon had broke apart when Elsa took her heart.

Elsa turned to leave, David spoke up. "Wait where are you going ? The towns on civil war because of the spell." David said as Elsa started to leave

"I'm going to find Emma." Elsa replied calmly.

"I'm coming with you." Anna said

Elsa shook her head "No. You're not. You stay with David, this is something I have to do alone." She told Anna, who looked at her about to speak "No buts Anna, stay here with David, I searched all across this town for you, Anna. I just found you. I do not want to loose you again." Elsa said, giving her sister a hug.

"Like I told you before, you're stuck with me." Anna said, but she could see the need to be alone to do something important that only Elsa could do without her to help or hinder her was heavy in her sisters eyes. Anna sighed, unsure of what to say as Elsa smiled at her words.

"Stay with David. Please. For me. I will be back, I promise." Elsa hugged her sister tightly before going to the door and thawing it out, fleeing out into the street quickly as Hook closed the door and locked it behind her after a brief words between the two.

For a long moment after her sister left Elsa just stood staring at the door until she felt Kristoffs hand on her shoulder. Turning to him she hugged him as he spoke. "Don't worry. It was all I could do to distract her long enough for you to seek what your parents sought."

"I know, I just hope she'll be OK. What does she have to do that she has to do it alone ?" Anna asked turning towards David who came over to them as Hook kept an eye on Snow and her son.

"I can tell you that. Kristoff, you cut your hair." David said, Anna smirked, David cut his too. He turned back to Anna. "Emma, my daughter, when her powers came back and the ribbon came off. Emma had to knock out her mother, my wife Snow. And then she fled after locking me up. She wanted to go after Ingrid for causing her to snap and turn my wife against my own daughter."

"But Ingrid is powerless now, Elsa has all her magic and knowledge. And I have her heart." Anna said, remembering the bag on her belt she withdrew the black object coated in pale blue.

David and Kristoff both stared, their mouths slack for the moment before David asked. "How did you get that ?"

"Elsa took it from her. Said that Dastan gave her the knowledge on how to take her heart. Right Tiri ?" Anna replied.

The Icewraith nodded and spoke "Correct. Dastan gave Elsa the knowledge to remove Ingrids heart. For it is needed to get us back to Arendelle." Tiri said, her voice was exactly like that of Elsa. Causing David to turn around around confused, OK, what was going on. He stared at Tiri as she stepped into view. Her brilliant white hair and eyes stood out, her dark silver dress was in the same pattern as Elsas own ice blue number. She smiled as David stared at her. If he wasn't married, he'd ask her for a wedding!

Just mention of Arendelle made Anna's smile fade. Tiri noticed, as did David. "Anna what is it ?"

"Hans. What if he took over while we're not there ?" Anna said

"If he took over while we're not there. We can still get back in time before he's crowned. Besides, he can't be crowned with Elsa still alive and free." Tiri said

David nodded and raised a hand. "I agree with... whatever your name is miss." He said to Tiri, turning to Anna however he said "But there is one thing I need to know before we go any further and worry about a place we can't yet figure out a way to get to. Tell me two things, why was your sister soaking wet, and why does she have a seven foot tall twin that looks just like her dressed in silver ?" Tiri snickered.

Anna smiled. "I'm going to guess it is because she wanted to get to the chest of holding that Pabbie made for us to hide in. Didn't wait for a boat. Swam out to the chest and dragged it ashore. Helped us both out."

David stared at Anna, "Elsa Swam to the chest ? But that water is freezing cold ? If not colder! How could she survive that ?"

Anna tried not to smirk as she spoke. "The cold never bothered her. She's the only one who can swim in the fjord back home too."

David nodded "OK, and her..." He jerked a thumb at Tiri.

"Its kind of a funny story actually." Anna said, "It might be a little long."

"I got nothing but time now." David said, "My wifes down for the count, my son is thankfully asleep, and now you want to tell a story to pass the time. Lets hear it." David seemed to be stern at this point. "Look, I know you mean well and all Anna, but still, I helped Elsa find you as best I could because you helped me all those years ago. You're here now, and Elsa has a twin sister. I want to know whats going on. You tell me that elsa went swimming to the chest that held you rather then wait for a ship. I can understand that, but her having a twin standing two feet from me makes me more than a little nervous. What's going on ?"

Anna sighed, "Alright, David, I'll let Tiri tell you. Because its really her story, and Elsas." David nodded, turning to Tiri.

The icewraith took a deep breath and began her tale "As Anna said, its a funny story, but its all true. I'll start from the beginning. I'm Tiri, I'm an Icewraith, I met with Elsas parents after being freed from a chest prison by a trader, Oaken. Elsas mother was looking for someone to help her daughter. So I offered, they accepted. Sadly their ship went down, based on their talk of Elsa I was able to make a pretty good impersonination. Enough to get me onto a ship and to Arendelle. I had Iduns crown, and also Elsas crest as queen."

"For three years I hid in the shadows, I was supposed to teach Elsa how to control her magic, But I was scared to even try to get near her because I looked like her. But in her mothers dress. So I gave the crest and crown to her butler, Kai, and then left to the wilderness." Tiri explained. "Three years later and Elsa was crowned as queen. That same night she nearly trampled me on the way to the north mountain where she made her ice palace."

"But that does not explain why you look like her when I first saw you you were... ice, crystal blue ice." David said to Tiri, "And now you look like a seven foot tall silver dressed white haired version of Elsa. You also sound like her too."

Tiri smiled "When Elsa was about to go to sleep that first night in her ice palace. I shattered myself and slid under the door. I freaked her out, and she tried to hit me with her magic. After the ten snowball without an effect she was shocked to learn that I knew her parents. I was who they were seeking about something concerning her. We never could find out. But Elsa was happy that she met someone who was not affected by her magic, or anyone elses magic for that matter."

"So the spell had no affect on you ?" David asked.

"Nope, nor did it have an affect on Anna either, she had been affected by it before." Tiri said.

"So you met up with Elsas parents, and then met Elsa three years later, and now you're here. Did I miss anything"

"Only the fact that I'm pretty much Elsas bodyguard and doppleganger for things she'd rather stay away from. Namely the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans. Who I might add, does not know that Elsa is missing from Arendelle at this time."

"You mean" Anna started to ask.

"Thanks to a friend of mine and of Elsa, Arendelle has been kept safe. Both from Ingrid, and from Hans. Hans is actually too scared to set foot in Arendelle because of its current frozen in time state. At least until Elsa returns, when it will thaw. Hans might try something stupid at that time though." Tiri said.

"Wait, who protected Arendelle ?" Anna, David and Kristoff all asked at once. Everyone looking towards the Icewraith.

"Dastan made sure that Hans nor Ingrid would try anything while Elsa was away." Tiri explained "In fact, when we go back home later this evening I believe. Kai was packing his gear. Dastan said that it would be as if only a week had gone past since Elsa disappeared. Grand Pabbie said that he'd make it as if Elsa went away on a trip south to Mysthaven to find something she needed for your wedding." Tiri said nothing of what the necklace really was.

Only Dastan had shared with her a secret that only Elsa could figure out when it was time. Only a pure heart could use the Wishing Star. Annas parents had tried, but it did not work as they had hoped. In fact to Elsas parents her powers seemd only to grow ever stronger. They were unable to wish away her magic. Something prevented it. But now Elsa had embraced the ice and snow, it made her who she was. She had accepted the cards she was dealt. Her heart, Dastan knew, was pure.

**Storybrooke outskirts**

**Twenty minutes later**

Elsa found the path that Emma had left, it was a path of complete destruction. Apparently the backlash of Emmas powers had caused an emotional overload that had Emma wanting Ingrid to end the misery once and for all. "Emma!" Elsa called out. Following the trail her friend had left in her wake. Frost was left in Elsas footprints as she ran along the trail, still soaking wet from her swim trailing ice as she ran.

She soon quickly caught up to Emma and stopped in front of her, her hands out. "Emma stop, please! Its over, Ingrid's powerless. There's nothing she can do to help you."

Emma stopped. She had her fathers sword in one hand, she pointed it at Elsa, who still had her hands out in defense. "Get out of my way Elsa" Emma said sternly, there was venom in her voice.

Elsa shook her head. "Emma, please, don't make me do this, I do not want to hurt you." Elsa pleaded.

This was just not going well.

**To be Concluded**


End file.
